Congrès
by alea holmes
Summary: Un quoi ? s’exclama Grissom surpris. Un congrès, répéta Ecklie. Et voilà comment notre équipe va se retrouver Californie rejointe par les équipes de Miami et New York... au programme romance, délires et un peu boulot. GSR, et autres couples...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic' !

Le rituel : rien à moi sauf les idées qui sortent de mon cerveau surchauffé et franchement au bord de l'explosion !

Merci à mes fans (oui j'en ai, au moins deux mais pas des moindres !) et gros bisous à vous les filles !

Merci à ma bêta d'accepter de corriger mes inepties !

**Chapitre 1 **:

« Un quoi ? s'exclama Grissom surpris, stoppant aussitôt son geste, la cafetière dans une main et sa tasse dans l'autre.

_ Un congrès, répéta Ecklie. Vous allez tous les six représenter le labo. »

_ Pourquoi irions-nous là ?

_ Parce que ce congrès est très important pour le labo. Pour obtenir des subventions.

_ Mais ils n'ont qu'à regarder les chiffres ! riposta Greg. Nous sommes le deuxième labo du pays, juste après celui du FBI.

_ Et pourquoi nous ? Il y a l'équipe de jour ? ajouta Catherine.

_ Vousavezlesmeilleursrésultats.

_ Pardon ? demanda Nick, réprimant un sourire amusé.

_ Vous avez les meilleurs résultats, avoua avec mauvaise humeur Ecklie. En plus, j'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de vacances. Et Gil doit donner un cours sur l'entomologie légale.

Grissom haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas reçu de demande de ce genre-là.

_ Vous partez dans quinze jours, annonça Ecklie. L'équipe de jour se scindera en deux le temps de ce congrès.

_ Combien de temps et où allons-nous ?

_ Santa Monica pour une semaine et demie.

Sara se tourna instinctivement vers Grissom qui souriait, une expression joyeuse sur le visage. Tous le regardèrent surpris.

_ Griss, qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda Catherine.

_ Rien… la perspective de prendre des vacances.

Pour le coup, tous, même Ecklie, restèrent scotchés, stupéfaits de voir Grissom, _le_ Gil Grissom, bourreau du travail, heureux à l'idée de prendre des vacances. Il remplit sa tasse et repartit vers son bureau, sous l'œil interdit de ses collègues. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, avec des feuillets, Ecklie était toujours là.

_ Les assignations. Nick et Warrick, meurtre dans une maison de retraite. Catherine, un cambriolage dans une supérette à Henderson, Sofia t'y retrouve. Sara, avec Jim, une strip-teaseuse étranglée, dans un casino. Greg avec moi, nous avons un cadavre en décomposition et Doc Robbins qui nous attendent, dans une ferme à 15 km de Vegas.

_ Pourquoi je me tape un cambriolage quand les autres ont tous des meurtres ?! s'exclama Catherine vexée.

_ Tu veux qu'on échange ? proposa Sara. Le strip-tease ça ne me dit rien. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de pratique, fit-elle rencontrant le regard intrigué de Gil.

_Tope-là !

Les deux femmes échangèrent leur assignation sous l'œil impassible de Grissom et surpris d'Ecklie.

_ Vous les laissez faire ? demanda-t-il au chef de l'équipe de nuit.

_ Oui, fit placidement Grissom. Sara, quand vous aurez fini avec votre cambriolage, vous aiderez Catherine. Je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux sur cette affaire. Bon, Greg on y va. Et je conduis !

_ Oh ! s'il vous plait !

_ Non ! La dernière fois que vous avez conduit, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! En route mauvaise troupe !

_Chouette ! Direction la cambrousse et les petites bestioles ! fit Greg d'un ton faussement joyeux.

_ Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul, fit Grissom d'un ton calme.

_ Euh… non, ça va aller, merci. »

L'équipe se dispersa aux quatre coins de la ville pour leurs affaires respectives.


	2. Chapter 2

Après un temps d'attente impardonnable, voici le second chapitre. Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais période d'exam… encore merci à ma béta d'avoir corrigé ce qu'il y avait à corriger et de m'avoir rassurée sur la qualité de ce chapitre et deux suivants !

Un gros bisou à Nath. Je pense fort à toi. Courage !

________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 **:

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques trois heures plus tard, dans la salle de repos. Nick et Warrick s'y trouvaient déjà quand Grissom entra, lisant un feuillet. Il leva les yeux et vit les deux hommes.

« Alors ce meurtre ?

_ Rien de très palpitant, fit Nick. Les voisins ne sont pas très loquaces. L'un est atteint d'Alzheimer et l'autre est fou. J'oubliais le troisième qui est aveugle... Café ?

_ Volontiers, merci. Vous n'avez pas vu Greg ?

_ Non, fit Warrick. Il était avec Hodges la dernière fois. Vous lisez quoi ?

_ Le mémo d'Ecklie, sur nos « vacances ». Nous partons le 15 8h.

_ Le 15 ? répéta Greg en entrant à son tour dans la salle de repos.

Il consulta le calendrier fixé au mur, prit le stylo que Grissom venait de poser et entoura la date donnée par son chef.

_ Je vous cherchais justement Griss, fit-il en se prenant à son tour un café. Hodges a analysé la matière bizarre que vous…

_ Que _vous_ avez trouvé, rectifia Grissom avec un léger sourire.

_ Oui, si vous voulez…

Les deux autres remarquèrent alors quelque chose sur le jean de leur ami.

_ Serait-ce le truc gluant que tu as sur ton pantalon ? demanda Nick avec un sourire amusé.

Greg ne répondit pas et s'adressant à Grissom, il lui communiqua les résultats.

_ C'est tout simplement de l'acide gastrique.

Grissom le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, une expression surprise sur les traits.

_ D'un boa précisément. Je suis entrain de me renseigner s'il y a un zoo ou un cirque avec ce genre d'animal pas loin.

_ Je suis impressionné, déclara finalement son chef. Félicitations Greg. Alors ?

_ Ben, j'attends. Et vous ?

_ La ferme est abandonnée depuis cinq ans maintenant. Mais, toujours pas d'identification. Brass regarde du côté des personnes disparues.

_ Ok ! Bon, ben je vais me changer. Pardonnez-moi Griss, mais je ne peux bosser avec un pantalon aussi… gluant ! On se retrouve en salle d'autopsie !

Le superviseur hocha la tête, termina son café et partit, laissant le mémo sur la table. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Catherine et Sara. Qui lui apprirent que l'affaire du cambriolage était résolu.

_ Et nous allons voir Mia, on a de l'ADN pour elle. »

Ils se séparèrent donc, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Les six CSI ne purent reparler de la nouvelle avant la fin de leur service, tous pris par leurs enquêtes.

Cependant, la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour du labo, et tous en parlaient.

****

« Alors comme ça vous partez tous en vacances ? fit le docteur Robbins, l'air de rien, en levant les yeux vers Grissom qui entrait. En Californie.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement en entendant le ton un tantinet jaloux de son ami. À l'évidence, la nouvelle était arrivée jusqu'à la morgue.

_ Pas en vacances, en séminaire, corrigea-t-il. Pour une semaine. Et je dois donner un cours, alors pour les vacances…

_ Y en a qui en ont de la chance !

_ Ce n'est pas le cas de notre victime, remarqua doucement Grissom.

_ Ah oui ! Trauma crânien.

_ Rien que cela ?

_ Oui. Mais impossible de définir l'heure exacte de la mort, en raison de l'humidité du corps. A moins que Greg n'ait réussi à trouver ce qu'était cette substance visqueuse sur lui. Je lui ai d'ailleurs donné de l'ADN, pour analyse toxicologique et l'identification. Et pour vous…

Il désigna un pot grouillant de larves ;

_ Vous voyez, je ne suis pas rancunier. Vous partez en vacances sans moi…

_ Pas en vacances, en séminaire !

_ Et je vous offre vos petits amis ! termina Doc sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

_ Cela me touche beaucoup, Al, riposta Grissom un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la main sur le cœur.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire. Greg et David, l'assistant du légiste arrivèrent sur ses entrefaites. Les deux hommes se figèrent. Des éclats de rire à la morgue sont choses rares, surtout de la part de Grissom et de Doc Robbins.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis David, fit Greg, je dirais que nos chefs sont devenus fous.

_ J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, approuva son compagnon. C'est la première fois que…

_ Oui , moi aussi, termina Greg. Griss', j'ai les résultats de toxico, Hodges a analysé aussi le sachet retrouvé près de la victime et Brass a un suspect.

_ Parfait ! Merci Al'. Promis, je vous ramène un souvenir de Californie !

_ J'y compte bien ! s'exclama le médecin. Mais pas un cadavre hein ? A plus tard. »

****

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de repos à la fin de leur service. Les deux équipes rendirent leurs rapports à Grissom, tout en bavardant autour d'un café. Leur principal sujet de conversation étant bien sûr, le départ prochain pour la Californie.

« Alors, Gil, il parait que tu as le programme des réjouissances, demanda Catherine.

Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête, tout en lisant le rapport de Sara.

_ Ce cambriolage ?

_ Vengeance. L'employé de la sécurité a été viré parce qu'il picolait un peu trop au goût de la direction. Il s'est vengé en donnant les codes d'accès à des voleurs. Classique.

_ Les garçons ?

_ Notre victime, qui répondait au doux nom de Mauricette, s'est vue tuée pour une histoire de partie de manille, fit Nick.

Regards surpris des quatre autres.

_ Son partenaire, qui n'est pas du même étage qu'elle, l'a étouffée parce qu'elle les faisait perdre.

_ Les gens tuent pour n'importe quoi, remarqua Sara.

_ Et votre strip-teaseuse, mesdames ?

_ Un client mécontent l'a étranglée puis pendue avec son propre fouet, fit Catherine. Il nous a expliqué que le prix qu'elle demandait était trop chère par rapport à… sa prestation.

_ Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas ce genre d'objets chez moi, fit Sara. Trop dangereux.

Tous la regardèrent. Grissom fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

_ Je ne veux pas que mon petit-ami puisse utiliser ce genre d'objet. D'abord c'est dégradant pour la femme et ensuite, c'est une arme de crime potentielle !

_ Tu as un petit ami ? s'étonna Nick. Première nouvelle. Merci de nous l'avoir dit. Et ça ne lui fait rien que tu partes pour une semaine sans lui entourée principalement d'hommes ?

_ Absolument rien, répondit Sara en croisant le regard océan de son amant. Même s'il est d'un naturel jaloux !

Pour le coup, les autres éclatèrent de rire, alors que Grissom pinça les lèvres, vexé. Jaloux, lui ? N'importe quoi ! Catherine fut la première calmée et prenant le mémo sur leur vacances, elle le lut à haute voix, le ponctuant de petits commentaires :

« Départ le 15 août à 8h00 depuis l'aéroport de Vegas… Ah mince ! Je ne pourrais pas embrasser ma puce avant de partir ! Arrivée à l'hôtel de Santa Monica en fin de matinée. Chic ! Ils nous ont laissé notre après-midi de libre ! Repas à 20h00… on mange avec les poules dites donc ! Ah ! c'est parce qu'il y a un discours…

_ Autrement dit, fit Greg. On ne mangera pas avant 21h00 !

Catherine reprit.

« Le 16, matin : conférence sur l'anthropologie légale par une scientifique de l'Institut Jefferson de Washington.

_ J'espère qu'elle sera mignonne, murmura Greg à Nick qui étouffa un rire dans sa tasse, et approuva sous le regard navré de son chef.

_ Après-midi : autre conférence sur les nouvelles techniques en balistique…

Elle parcourut rapidement le feuillet du regard et lâcha, quelque peu dépitée :

_ En fait, on a pas une seule après-midi de libre ! Ah si, celle du 17. Sauf toi Griss, tu as une conférence réservée aux superviseurs.

_ Elle te concerne aussi ! Tu l'es aussi…

_ _Étais_, rectifia celle-ci. Heureusement qu'en théorie je ne le suis plus ! Parce que ça promet d'être… passionnant ! termina-t-elle avec une ironie non dissimulée. Tiens, tu donnes une conférence le lendemain après-midi. Ils ont intitulé ça : _L'utilisation de l'entomologie dans une enquête_, _par le docteur Gilbert H. Grissom, biologiste et entomologiste de renommée nationale_.

_ Gilbert ? répéta Greg en regardant Grissom. Je ne savais pas que c'était votre prénom.

_ Eh bien oubliez-le ! riposta ce dernier, menaçant.

_ Enfin bref, reprit de nouveau Catherine. Une semaine faite de conférences, avec des sujets plus qu'ennuyeux ! A part l'entomologie, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Grissom avec un sourire.

_ Tu mens très mal Catherine, fit celui-ci, en souriant.

_ Eh ! Sara ! Ils ont prévu une soirée de clôture, robe de bal et smoking obligatoire.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis…

_ Mais j'ai rien à me mettre ! s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur, sous l'œil amusé et désespéré des quatre hommes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **:

Le lieutenant regarda autour de lui, tous étaient là. Stella, Danny, Lyndsay et Hawkes . Tous avaient terminé leur service, et se détendaient dans la salle de repos, leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Stella bavardait avec Flack, de la police criminelle. Tous deux sortaient ensemble, et leur attitude amicale ne trompait personne. Tandis qu'à côté, installés à la table, devant une tasse de café, Danny, Lyndsay et Hawkes débattaient sur un sujet futile, selon les dires de la jeune femme.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour nous tous ! leur annonça Mac

Regard intrigué. Il brandit le feuillet qu'il tenait dans la main.

_ Nous partons tous en vacances pour une semaine et demie à Santa Monica en Californie.

Exclamation réjouie des deux seules femmes de l'équipe.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hawkes.

_ En fait, Sheldon, fit Mac en se tournant vers lui. Leur directeur nous a choisis pour représenter le labo lors d'un congrès. Tous les labos du pays seront là. J'ai le programme. Nous partons le 15 août à 8h.

_ Mais c'est dans quinze jours ! s'exclama Lyndsay en regardant le calendrier punaisé sur un mur.

_ Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, Lyndsay.

_ Qui part au juste ? demanda Stella, en regardant Flack.

_ Nous cinq uniquement. Désolé Don.

_ Bah ! Pas grave, je resterai ici, à me les geler sous la pluie, en pensant à vous qui vous dorerez la pilule au soleil !

_ Je te ramènerai une photo d'une belle blonde ! lui dit Danny.

Hochement de tête approbateur de son ami. Deux cris de douleur retentirent dans la salle, sous le rire de Mac. Les deux femmes venaient de donner deux coups de coude dans les côtés de Flack et Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **:

Pour l'énième foisdepuis qu'il avait reçu ce mémo de la part du directeur de la police scientifique, soit une demi-heure, le lieutenant Caine relut ce qu'il contenait, n'y croyant pas. Il avait fallu qu'il appelle le directeur pour que ce dernier le lui confirme. Depuis, il se demandait comme annoncer cela.

« Un problème avec cette feuille Horatio ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de son beau-frère.

L'interpellé leva la tête et vit Eric Delko dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Il sourit légèrement.

_ Non… enfin, c'est relatif. Calleigh, Natalia et Ryan sont arrivés ?

_ Oui.

Le chef d'équipe se leva et prenant le feuillet et un dossier, il quitta son bureau. Mais son air soucieux intrigua et inquiéta Eric.

_ Horatio, tout va bien ? C'est Marisol ?

Ce dernier sourit en entendant le nom de sa femme.

_ Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien, un peu fatiguée peut-être, mais tu la connais, tout plutôt que de l'admettre !

Eric sourit, reconnaissant là sa sœur, épouse d'Horatio. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle de repos. Assises dans le sofa, Calleigh et Natalia parlaient chiffon sous le regard distrait de Ryan qui tentait de se concentrer, sur une grille de mots croisés, installé à la table. Eric regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ En six lettres : Secret. Ton « c » et ton « t » sont déjà placés.

_ Pouvez-vous m'écouter un instant ? leur demanda Horatio. Merci. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…

_ Une bonne ? demanda Calleigh.

_ C'est relatif. Vous avez tout eu vent du séminaire qui aura lieu en Californie dans quinze jours ? Eh bien, nous y serons tous les cinq. Nous représenterons le labo là-bas. Pour tous détails, je vous renvoie à ce mémo.

Il posa la feuille et ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait.

_ A présent, les assignations. Calleigh et Natalia, vous travaillez avec Franck. Il y a eu un accident de la route à South Beach. Ne souriez pas, elle implique un membre de la mafia de la ville. Eric et Ryan avec moi. On a un cadavre dans la piscine d'un night-club. Eric, prends tes affaires de plongée, notre scène de crime est en partie sous les eaux !

_ Sexiste ? demanda alors Calleigh, un regard malicieux à Horatio.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Franck est une fille alors ? demanda Eric. Ça va lui faire plaisir de savoir ça. Je crois qu'il ne s'en doutait pas !

Ryan et Natalia éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Calleigh mettait une tape sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Horatio sourit.

_ Bon, assez ri ! Au travail ! »

Tous s'éparpillèrent rejoignant leurs scènes de crimes respectives.

****

« Dis-moi Eric, demanda Horatio à ce dernier, alors qu'ils examinaient les indices tous les deux, de retour au labo. J'ai quelque chose à te demander

_ Oui ?

_ Veux-tu dîner à la maison ce soir ? Marisol trouve que cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'a pas vu. Elle m'a demandé de proposer de venir dîner ce soir.

_ C'est elle ou toi qui cuisine ?

_ Tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle nous rentrerons.

_ Ok. Je viendrais alors. Tu veux que je sois là pour la retenir au cas où elle te sauterait à la gorge quand tu lui annonceras que nous partons tous les deux pour une semaine ?

Horatio ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne put répondre car Ryan arrivait, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Les deux beaux-frères échangèrent un regard et un sourire qu'eux seuls comprirent. Ryan fronça les sourcils. Depuis le mariage d'Horatio avec la sœur d'Eric, les deux hommes partageaient une complicité qui l'intriguait et le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Ils se comprenaient souvent à demi-mot et échangeaient des regards lourds de sens, mais incompréhensibles pour un œil extérieur. Quand il s'en était ouvert à Calleigh, la jeune femme l'avait gentiment rembarré, lui expliquant que cela était normal, et qu'ils avaient déjà cette complicité avant le mariage de leur chef. Horatio et Eric froncèrent les sourcils, devant l'expression de Ryan.

« Un problème Mr Wolfe ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

_ Non… mais nous avons une concordance ADN pour les cellules épithéliales retrouvées sous les ongles de notre victime. Il s'agit de l'homme qui a découvert le cadavre.

_ Ah ! lâcha simplement Horatio.

_ Ils avaient peut-être couché ensemble avant qu'elle ne soit tuée, fit Eric. Mlle Fyn était peut-être du genre sauvage au lit. Les femmes sont parfois leur parfait contraire quand elles sont au lit…

_ Si tu le dis… fit Horatio dubitatif. Bon, bien. Vous avez le nom ? Bien.

_ Sinon, vous vous avez quoi ?

_ Je regardais les empreintes que nous avons relevées quand Horatio est arrivé avec les vêtements de la victime, fit Eric.

_ Et ?

_ Nous allons interroger notre ami. Selon Alexx le meurtrier a utilisé une batte en acier comme arme du crime. Hors, j'ai regardé sur les photos prises. Mais rien. Eric, viens avec moi. Il va falloir que tu te mouilles ! Mr Wolfe, prenez sa place pour les empreintes voulez-vous ? »

****

Horatio regarda sa montre et grimaça. Vingt heures trente… il avait dit qu'ils seraient rentrés pour vingt heures. Il prit sa veste, ferma son bureau et retrouva Eric dans le labo ADN, où le jeune homme attendait les résultats pour un préservatif trouvé dans la piscine. Les deux hommes n'avaient guère d'espoir. Enfin, le bip salvateur retentit. Ils se précipitèrent sur la feuille et lurent le résultat. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa.

« Rien de neuf, lâcha néanmoins Eric d'un ton dépité, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau d'Horatio pour y déposer le dossier. Ça veut juste dire que ma théorie selon laquelle ils ont couché ensemble est la bonne… reste à savoir maintenant, qui l'a tuée ?

_ Excellente question, mais nous y répondrons demain. Pour le moment, nous sommes attendus ! »

Eric sourit en entendant le ton impatient de son beau-frère.

****

« Eric ! Horatio ! Enfin vous vous rendez compte qu'il est passé neuf heures ?

_ Désolés, c'est ma faute, fit Eric en enlevant sa veste. Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien merci. Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter. Calleigh m'a dit que vous étiez encore sur une scène de crime quand j'ai appelé. Et Horatio ton portable ne répondait pas. Pas plus que le tien Eric.

_ Nous les avions laissés dans le Hummer, répondit son mari en l'embrassant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. Je suis pardonné ?

_ On verra. Fut la réponse. Allez vous rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Vous sentez le tabac et l'alcool. Elle leur lança un regard soupçonneux.

_ Notre suspect tenait un night-club. Tu sais bien que nous ne fumons pas.

_ Dans la salle de bain ! Vous empestez »

****

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, la jeune femme raconta sa journée, elle était passée voir ses parents et quelques-unes de ses amies.

_ Maman veut te voir, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Eric, ta dernière petite-amie est passée les voir. Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes…

Horatio rit en silence sous le regard mauvais d'Eric. Après le dessert, le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il connaissait sa sœur et ne voulait pas être présent quand Horatio lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Les disputes conjugales, très peu pour lui ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à craindre pour l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes. Le couple s'adorait trop pour se faire quoique ce soit.

_ Ma chérie, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara le lieutenant alors qu'il ressuyait la vaisselle, après le départ d'Eric. Mon équipe et moi devons partir le 15 août pour une semaine et demie. C'est un congrès, et une équipe scientifique de chaque ville doit y aller. Manque de chance, c'est la nôtre qui a été choisie. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi, mais…

_ Tu ne peux pas faire çà ! répliqua aussitôt Marisol en se retournant, les mains dégoulinantes d'eau. Pas faire cette semaine là. C'est la semaine de notre anniversaire de mariage ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ?

Horatio ouvrit de grands yeux. Mince ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Un an de mariage !

_ Non, ce…n'est pas… çà. Je ne l'oublierais pas.

_ Menteur ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour arrêter des criminels alors que tu mens très mal ! Tu ne peux pas partir !

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua Horatio, son ton calme contrastant avec le voix vibrante de colère de sa femme. Crois-moi… tu sais pertinemment que c'est avec toi que je veux être.

_ Je ne parle pas de ce fichu congrès, non je parle de notre anniversaire de mariage. Comment tu as pu l'oublier ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas oublier que tu es marié.

_ T'entendre me suffit à ne pas t'oublier. Tu es ravissante quand tu es en colère ma chérie…

Elle lui sourit. Bingo ! Elle lui avait pardonné. La jeune femme enserra alors son époux dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Ma chemise… gémit ce dernier, tandis que des gouttes d'eau lui coulaient dans le dos.

_ M'en fiche…

Il lui sourit à son tour et elle l'embrassa. Il approfondit le baiser en la serrant contre lui. Décidément, il l'adorait. Elle qui était pourtant tout son contraire. Aussi vive que lui était calme… elle montrait ses sentiments et émotions alors qu'il les gardait pour lui… Deux parfaits contraires, comme disait Eric… mais deux contraires qui ne formaient plus qu'un oxymore… Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda sa femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

_ A nous…

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

De nouveau, il l'embrassa. Ils abandonnèrent la vaisselle pour se pelotonner dans leur lit. Marisol se blottit dans les bras de son mari, la tête reposant sur son épaule, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains se baladaient sous son chemisier. Elle déposait de petits baisers dans son cou.

_ Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le couple échangea un long regard, plus expressif que des mots, lisant dans le regard de l'autre le reflet de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. De cet amour dont ils ne cessaient de s'émerveiller, de découvrir, de redécouvrir dans l'autre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **:

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Brass et Sofia se chargèrent d'emmener l'équipe à l'aéroport. Le policier passa prendre Sara et Grissom chez eux. Le couple terminait ses derniers préparatifs. Lorsque Sara le fit entrer, il entendit la voix de son ami crier à travers la maison.

« Chérie ! Tu as pensé à prendre mon costume et ma cravate, tu sais la bleu marine ? Celle que je mets pour aller à la cour ?

_ Dans ta valise, rangée dans une housse, mon cœur, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire. Et dépêche-toi. Jim est là ! Jim, café ?

_ Oui, volontiers, merci Sara.

_ Oh ! bonjour Jim ! fit Griss en arrivant. Excuse-moi, je termine et j'arrive !

_ Non laisse, doué comme tu es, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Je m'occupe de terminer ta valise.

Gil grimaça, mais sourit tout de même. La jeune femme disparut laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête dans la cuisine, bavardant tranquillement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, sa besogne terminée. Grissom lui proposa un café. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et bavardèrent.

« Vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux ? demanda Brass en les observant, Sara assise en face de lui, Grissom debout appuyé au plan de travail. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec l'équipe…

_ Il le faudra bien, fit Griss en souriant. Tiens, ton café, fit-il à Sara en lui tendant une tasse.

Jim sourit. Premier surpris de cette relation, et aussi le seul à être au courant, il était heureux de voir sa fille adoptive et son meilleur ami heureux, même si cela le surprenait toujours lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble hors du travail.

_ Vous formez un beau couple tous les deux. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut qu'on y aille ?, mais il faut qu'on y aille. Au fait, les affaires de Hank sont prêtes ?

_ Oui, tout est là, fit Sara en désignant une caisse. J'ai dit à Gil que ce n'était pas la peine de prendre tout cela, mais tu le connais !

_ Mon chien va s'ennuyer. Je lui ai mis sa couverture, ses jouets et ses croquettes, fit Gil en flattant le flanc de son chien, assis à ses pieds. Mon pauvre toutou, je t'aurais bien emmené avec moi mais… En réponse à cela, il eut droit à un coup de langue, qui lui lava littéralement le visage.

_ Brigand !

_ Au moins, il ne met pas en doute ta sincérité, fit Jim. Alors, mon vieux ! ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au chien. On va faire équipe pour une semaine ? Tu as intérêt d'être sage hein !

_ Mon chien est une sagesse, fit Grissom.

_ Pas comme son maître, riposta Sara.

_ J'aurais plutôt dit comme sa maîtresse. Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre **, **répliqua Griss.

Sara lui fit une magnifique grimace qui se mua en sourire quand elle vit celui qu'il arborait. Ils échangèrent un regard, plus explicite que des mots.

_ Bon, allez, en route la jeunesse ! s'exclama Jim, les faisant sortir de leur bulle. Gil, tu m'aides à mettre vos bagages dans la voiture ? »

Les deux hommes s'activèrent tandis que Sara fermait la maison et prenait le chien. Gil tendit les clefs de leur demeure à son ami.

_ Au cas où il manquerait quelque chose à Hank.

Ils partirent enfin, et retrouvèrent Catherine chez elle. Celle-ci donnait ses dernières directives à sa mère et à sa fille. Elle les embrassa tandis que les deux hommes mettaient sa valise dans le coffre de la Taurus de Jim.

_ Ma pauvre voiture… Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous avec deux sacs ?

_ Nos valises et de quoi s'occuper pendant le vol, fit Sara. Et nos affaires pour une semaine.

_ Et je ne pars jamais sans ma trousse de maquillage, fit Catherine. C'est un principe. Encore moins sans un bon livre. Au cas où, j'en ai pris deux. Et toi Griss ?

_ Mon ordinateur portable pour pendant le vol. Je dois m'occuper de cette conférence… »

Le quatuor partit en direction de l'aéroport. Sofia et les trois hommes s'y trouvaient déjà. Eux aussi avec d'immenses valises. Ils bavardèrent tous les six, les deux policiers regrettant de ne pouvoir venir.

_ _Les passagers en partance pour Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter porte d'embarquement C._ »

Après un dernier au-revoir, que Griss abrégea le plus possible, les six experts montèrent dans l'avion. Aucun d'eux réalisant encore le fait qu'ils étaient en vacances.

****

« Tu as pris ta crème solaire ? Avec ta peau tu risques de brûler.

_ Oui chérie, j'ai pris ma crème solaire.

_ Tu n'as rien oublié ?

_ Non. Tu as vérifié toi-même ma valise hier soir.

_ Et tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivé, hein ?

Horatio sourit. Il sentait sa femme au bord des larmes et cela l'attendrit. Il se tourna vers son équipe. Tous comprirent. Les deux femmes et Ryan s'éloignèrent tout en bavardant. Eric serra sa sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ Prends soin de toi grande sœur.

Il rejoignit le trio, laissant le couple seul. Le lieutenant prit les mains de sa femme et les serra. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, s'attardant sur son alliance. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu fais attention à toi hein ? Et… et appelles-moi.

_ Tous les jours je te le promets, lui dit-il en la prenant contre lui. Il sentit une goutte tombée sur sa main et ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de Marisol, pour constater, avec un serrement de cœur, qu'elle pleurait. Il les sécha avec ses pouces.

_ Ne pleure pas… Ma chérie…

Un nœud lui serrait la gorge. Voir sa femme pleurer lui rendait ce départ plus difficile qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra plus fort contre lui. Mais la voix désincarnée de l'hôtesse les sépara en annonçant la porte d'embarquement pour son vol. Ils soupirèrent de concert et se détachèrent à contre-cœur.

_ Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Eric serra de nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras, pendant que son beau-frère prenait Franck à part.

_ Franck, je vous demande de veiller sur Marisol. Prenez soin d'elle en mon absence.

_ N'ayez crainte, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

_ Merci.

_ Fais attention à toi mon amour », murmura Horatio tout contre ses lèvres.

Un dernier baiser et il partit. La dernière chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il se retourna fut sa femme et, à côté d'elle, Franck.

****

Mac Taylor vérifia une seconde fois sa valise. Non, il n'avait rien oublié, pas même le portrait de Peyton qu'elle avait mis d'autorité dans sa valise en premier avant même le tube de crème solaire. Il attendit que Stella et Flack viennent le chercher. Et ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de l'aéroport où ils rejoignirent Hawkes, Danny et Lindsay.

_ Veinards ! s'exclama Flack, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous en vouloir.

_ SI tu penses qu'assister à ce congrès sera une partie de plaisir… marmonna Dany, Écouter les autres parler ne m'intéresse pas, j'aurais l'impression de revenir à l'école…

_ C'est mieux que rien, fit remarquer Stella. Le soleil me manque… Mais pas autant que toi, fit-elle à Flack.

_ Voilà qui me rassure grandement !

_ Allez en route, ordonna Mac, l'avion ne nous attendra pas.

Il se tourna vers sa fiancée.

_ Appelle-moi quand tu arrives. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'aime.

_ Tu rentres vite.

_ Je ferais ce que je peux. Sourit Mac.

****

_ Quelqu'un a pensé de la crème solaire ? demanda Stella une fois qu'ils eurent décollé.

_ Grande question purement féminine ! fit Danny. Donc parfaitement inutile.

_ Il paraît que le soleil là-bas est assez violent, riposta Lyndsay. Je n'ai pas envie d'être rouge comme uneécrevisse à mon retour !

_ Pas besoin, rétorqua Hawkes, je n'attrape jamais de coup de soleil.

_ Remarquez, sourit Mac, qu'à New York c'est assez rare. Et vous avez la peau mate.

_ J'en ai, répondit Lindsay. Je me vois, sur la plage au soleil avec un bon livre… ou en thalasso… Je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis…. Une éternité. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à Stella.

La jeune femme sourit.

_ Approximativement pareil que toi…

_ Faux, fit Mac. Je vous ai signé vos congés il y a trois mois, pour les vacances de Pâques précisément.

_ Ah oui tiens ! J'avais oublié mes vacances en Grèce.

_ Tu étais partie avec Flack en plus ! fit Danny.

_ Nos premières vacances… murmura Stella rêveuse.

****

Tout contre la vitre, il observait d'un air absent le paysage cotonneux du ciel. Ses pensées l'absorbaient tellement qu'il ne lisait pas le livre pourtant ouvert sur ses genoux. Eric sourit à ce spectacle. Il croisa le regard de Calleigh et comprit qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Tous deux savaient que le couple était uni et avait du mal à se séparer plus d'une journée. Horatio adorait sa femme. Dès qu'il prononçait son nom ou dès qu'il la voyait, son regard brillait d'une lueur que personne ne lui avait connue jusque là. Dès qu'une enquête devenait trop pesante, trop personnelle pour lui, il prenait alors deux heures, confiant l'équipe à son beau-frère ou à Calleigh et partait se réfugier dans les bras de sa femme. Lorsqu'il revenait, il était, en général, plus détendu et plus serein. Le couple était heureux, cela se voyait. Cette séparation, la plus longue depuis l'hospitalisation de Marisol, suite à une tentative de meurtre, leur coûtait à tous les deux.

« Horatio, fit doucement Calleigh, en posant une main fraîche sur son bras.

Le lieutenant se tourna vers elle.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui… merci Calleigh.

_ Vous semblez ailleurs…

_ Je pensais, c'est tout.

_ Dix jours, c'est vite passé, fit Eric en souriant, devinant sans peine au regard de son beau-frère que ce dernier pensait à Marisol.

_ Si tu le dis… soupira Horatio.

_ Mais oui, j'en suis sûr !

_ Tu ne dirais pas ça si ta moitié n'était pas côté de toi, fit Calleigh en se tournant vers lui.

_ C'est vrai, admit Eric en échangeant un long regard avec elle.

Horatio sourit devant cet échange. Il regrettait de la laisser seule. Mais, il n'en avait pas le choix. S'il avait pu, il serait resté…


	6. Chapter 6

NDA : Le nom du délégué au ministère de l'Intérieur n'est pas canonique (du moins je l'espère).

Et voilà ! pour nous faire pardonner, ma sœur et co-auteur (Nictus) et moi vous offrons ce chapitre très long !

**Chapitre 6 ****:**

« _Bienvenue à Los Angeles, le commandant de bord et le personnel d'accueil vous souhaite un agréable séjour. Il est 11h45, la température extérieure et 32°._ »

« Pas trop tôt ! fit Greg en descendant de l'avion. Enfin les vacances ! A moi la plage, le soleil et les belles filles !

Grissom soupira et secoua la tête, navré. Catherine et Sara se mirent à rire. Une fois passés le portail de sécurité, ils eurent droit à la fouille. Ce qui révolta Nick, lequel obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

« Un comble ! grogna-t-il. On est flics et on nous fouille ! »

Enfin, les six experts trouvèrent (non sans mal) deux taxis.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'hôtel. Une fois encore, ils furent fouillés et durent présenter leurs badges, Grissom se présenta à l'accueil, tandis que les cinq experts attendaient non loin avec leurs valises.

« Bonjour, Gil Grissom, police scientifique de Las Vegas, nous sommes là pour le congrès. Nous avons une réservation pour six personnes.

_ Un instant, fit la jeune femme en consultant un listing. Oui, c'est ça. Chambres 304A, 305A et 306A. Trois chambres doubles. Troisième étage, couloir A.

Le superviseur remercia l'hôtesse et rejoignit son équipe. Il leur exposa la situation.

****

Tous montèrent et trouvèrent sans peine les chambres qui leur étaient réservées, mais délibérèrent dans le couloir pour savoir qui dormirait avec qui.

_ Je propose les filles ensemble, fit Nick. Cath', Sara ?

Les deux concernées approuvèrent. Les deux autres duos furent rapidement faits. Warrick et Nick se mirent ensemble, tandis que Grissom héritait de Greg, lequel mit des conditions à leur cohabitation :

_ Interdiction formelle de me ramener un de vos amis à six, huit ou douze pattes.

_ Si vous ne me ramenez pas une de vos conquêtes à deux pattes, riposta Grissom, sous les rires des quatre autres.

Les trois couples rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

****

Greg préféra laisser Grissom choisir son lit.

« Je vous laisse choisir, fit Griss. Mais je dors très mal à gauche.

_ Prenez donc le lit de droite. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec vous !

_ Voilà qui me rassure grandement !

Les deux hommes rangèrent leurs affaires respectives dans leurs commodes. Quelques instants plus tard, Catherine, Warrick, Sara et Nick entrèrent dans leur chambre. Grissom fronça les sourcils.

_ On a fini de s'installer, on est donc venu voir où vous en étiez. Vous avez choisi votre lit ? demanda Sara.

_ Tu es assise sur celui de Griss, fit Greg.

_ Le droit ? fit Warrick. C'est celui que j'ai pris. Je dors toujours à droite. Réflexe d'homme marié.

Sara et Grissom échangèrent un regard et sourirent

_ C'est amusant, remarqua Catherine. Je dors toujours à gauche. Impossible de dormir de l'autre côté. Réflexe de femme mariée sans doute.

_ Moi c'est pareil, fit Sara. D'ailleurs, mon réveil se trouve à gauche et je suis perturbée quand…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Un silence s'installa, gênant pour Sara.

_ Personnellement, dit Griss, volant au secours de sa belle. Dormant à droite, je trouve logique que mon réveil soit à droite. Et tant pis si ça dérange.

_ Oui mais en couple, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, riposta Sara, approuvée par Catherine.

_ Certes, répartit Gil. Mais ce genre de détails ne fait pas partie des sacrifices à faire.

_ Oui, mais ils peuvent générer des problèmes plus importants ou être le signe d'un conflit latent. Et de fait, créer dans le couple tensions et disputes.

_ Je suis encore de l'avis de Sara, fit Catherine. Un problème, si petit soit-il, doit être réglé. Même s'il ne s'agit que de la place du réveil.

_ Mais c'est idiot de se disputer au sujet d'un truc aussi stupide que la place d'un réveil ! rétorqua Warrick.

_ Peu importe où il se trouve pourvu qu'il donne l'heure, ajouta Grissom.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuva Warrick. Quoique je sois prêt à tout pour éviter les problèmes, quitte à changer ce fichu réveil de place.

_ Tu t'es déjà disputé à cause de ça ? demanda Greg.

_ Ouais… J'ai même dormi dans le canapé…

Il échangea un regard avec Catherine qui n'échappa pas à Grissom. Nick proposa alors à tous de se retrouver autour d'un verre au bar de l'hôtel, avant le dîner. Ce qui fut accepté par tous. Ils bavardèrent ensemble, installés sur les deux lits de la chambre de leur boss et Greg. Warrick avait opté pour la moquette. Grissom écouta plus qu'il ne participa, découvrant une facette de ses CSI qu'il neconnaissaitpas**. **Loin de Vegas, d'Ecklie, de la pression constante de leur travail, ils semblaient plus libres, plus sereins. Il sourit en voyant Sara rire aux blagues douteuse de Greg. Le petit dernier de leur équipe s'était très bien intégré et se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Son humour leur permettait souvent de relativiser lors d'une enquête difficile, mais il savait faire la part des choses. Et la complicité qu'il avait avec les autres membres de l'équipe leur permettait de faire un travail impeccable. Il savait que son équipe avait des défauts, tous s'impliquaient beaucoup quand une enquête les touchait. Tous les cinq étaient soudés, très soudés. Même Sara et Catherine, les deux seules femmes de l'équipe. Et pourtant… il avait dû en gérer des problèmes entre ces ceux-là avant qu'elles ne fassent mieux connaissance et commencent à s'apprécier. Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient amies et se soutenaient mutuellement devant les trois machos qu'étaient Warrick, Nick et Greg. Et les trois hommes, bien que supérieurs en nombre avaient souvent, non… toujours le dessous face aux réparties cinglantes et ironiques des deux femmes. Lui avait pris le parti de compter les points, se contentant de les rappeler l'ordre quand il les voyait se dissiper un peu trop. Mais ses petites joutes verbales l'amusaient au fond. Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Greg alla ouvrir et un steward entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir tout ce monde dans la même pièce. A l'évidence, il se demandait qui était le chef de l'équipe.

« Je cherche le docteur Gilbert Grismo ?

Greg ne put retenir un ricanement en entendant une nouvelle fois le nom de son chef, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le sommet du crâne par les deux femmes.

_ Grissom, rectifièrent dans un parfait ensemble Sara et Catherine, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eut le don de le déconcentrer.

_ C'est moi, fit l'intéressé en se levant et en s'approchant du jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le pauvre jeune homme perdit le peu d'assurance qu'il avait en se trouvant face au célèbre docteur Grissom, lequel affichait pourtant un air affable.

_ Je…euh… Voici le programme de la semaine, docteur euh…

_ Grissom.

Il lui tendit une feuille.

_ C'est votre liste, fit Griss en jetant un coup d'œil au document.

_ Ah euh…

Il fouilla un instant dans sa pochette, mais la fit tomber en tendant la bonne feuille à Griss. Les deux hommes se penchèrent pour récupérer les feuillets épars. Le jeune homme salua et partit sans demander son reste. Les trois hommes ricanèrent.

_ Vous avez vu ? demanda Nick en riant. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Cath' et Sara.

_ C'est parce que vous êtes avec les deux plus belles femmes de Vegas, fit cette dernière. Pas vrai Sara ?

_ J'approuve. Griss, un problème ?

_ Hum… Non aucun. Je suis en train de me demander si nous n'allons pas vous enfermer pendant la durée du séminaire ou si je ne vais pas vous renvoyer à Jim.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous, fit Warrick. Ou alors vous sortez couverte de la tête aux pieds. »

Huées générales de la part des concernées qui lui envoyèrent des oreillers dans la tête. Nick et Greg rirent.

****

L'équipe de New-York arriva à midi à l'hôtel. Valises et mallettes en mains, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant Taylor. Mon équipe et moi sommes ici pour le séminaire.

_ Bien. Un instant s'il vous plait. Chambres 310A, 311A, 312A. Troisième étage, couloir de droite. »

****

Ils trouvèrent leurs chambres sans trop de problème. En passant devant l'une des portes, ils entendirent des éclats de rire. Lyndsay et Danny choisirent de se mettre ensemble. Mac sourit, compréhensif et amusé. Une fois Mac et Hawkes ensemble, restait Stella qui fut heureuse d'être seule, sans avoir à subir les ronflements de quiconque.

_ Je ne ronfle pas. Rétorqua Lindsay qui s'était sentie visée. Dis-lui Danny !

_ Ecoutes Montana, fit prudemment l'interpellé Ne te vexe pas mais… si effectivement tu ne ronfles pas, tu parles quand tu dors…

_ On se retrouve ici quand on a fini ? demanda Hawkes. Histoire de se détendre, on pourrait en profiter pour aller déjeuner au bord de la mer ? Ou au resto ?

Après avoir accepté, chacun se réfugia dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

****

L'équipe de Miami arriva en début d'après-midi à l'aéroport. Il leur fallut pas mal de temps pour trouver un taxi qui manque de chance se perdit dans les embouteillages.

« Lieutenant Caine, se présenta Horatio, Police scientifique de Miami, nous sommes venus pour le Congrès.

_ Comme tout le monde. Soupira l'hôtesse. Chambres 307A, 308A et 309A. Bon après-midi.

_ Mal aimable. Fit Natalia en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Il s'installèrent au milieu du couloir pour la répartition des chambres quand une voix les fit tous sursauter.

_ Lieutenant Caine !

L'équipe se retourna d'un bloc.

_ Mrs Willows ! fit Horatio en reconnaissant l'un des membres de l'équipe de Las Vegas. C'est toujours une joie de vous revoir.

_ Le plaisir est partagé. Vous venez d'arrivé ? Le choix terrible de la répartition des chambres… J'ai connu ça. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Il y a eu du changement dans votre équipe. Remarqua-t-elle.

_ En effet, je vous présente Ryan Wolfe et Natalia Boa Vista.

_ Warrick que vous connaissez … ah et voici Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes. Et Greg Sanders. Greg, voici l'équipe de Miami. Griss est prêt ?

_ Bonne question. Répondit le jeune homme. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vérifiait l'état de la douche avec l'ALS. Y'en a pour au moins une heure, il a prévu de regarder les WC.

_ J'y vais. Coupa Sara. Sinon demain matin on y sera encore.

_ Vous vous joindrez à nous ? demanda Warrick.

_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit Horatio, nous allons nous installer et nous verrons ensuite. Bon après-midi.

_ Ah ! s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant Sara et Grissom sortir de la chambre que ce dernier partageait avec Greg ; Tu as réussi à faire sortir l'ours de sa tanière…

_ Il y a des arguments frappants, marmonna ce dernier.

_ Horatio, je vous présente Gil Grissom, notre superviseur. Gil, je te présente, le lieutenant Caine, de Miami.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main puis Horatio présenta son équipe.

****

« Bon, commença Horatio en se tournant vers son équipe une fois celle de Vegas partie. Où en étions-nous ?

_ Les chambres. Répondit Ryan.

_ Bon, les filles ensembles. Fit-il. Ca vous va ?

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la clé des mains de leur chef et rentrèrent dans la chambre.

_ Eric et Ryan ensemble ?

Les deux hommes firent comme les filles. Horatio put enfin rentrer dans sa chambre et allumer son portable. Il se rendit compte que Marisol l'avait appelé cinq fois. A chaque fois elle disait « _Horatio, c'est moi. Je sais que tu dois être fatigué mais appelle-moi. Tu me manques, l'appartement est vide sans toi. Je t'aime ; Appelle-moi dès que tu peux. Je t'aime mon amour. » _C'en été trop pour le stoïque lieutenant. Il l'appela aussitôt. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, elle décrocha.

_ _Marisol Caine. _

___ C'est moi ma chérie. Je viens d'arriver à l'hôtel. Je suis dans ma chambre.

__ Tu viens seulement d'arriver ? _

_ Oui, le temps de venir en taxi jusqu'ici, de revoir des amis de Vegas et de répartir les chambres…

__ Tu es seul ? _

__ _Oui, à moins que ton frère veuille changer de chambre.

__ L'appart' est vide sans toi. _

___ Une semaine est vite passée. Mentit Horatio en reprenant les mots d'Eric. Je t'appellerai tous les soirs, c'est promis. Et je t'enverrai des messages dans la journée.

_ _Dans ces conditions… Embrasse Eric pour moi._

__ _D'accord. A plus tard ma chérie. Je t'aime.

_ _Moi aussi mon ange._ »

****

Après avoir rangé ses affaires et s'être changé, Horatio vit les garçons arrivaient. Eux aussi s'étaient changés.

_ Mari a appelé. Elle t'embrasse. Tu me pardonneras, mais je ne le fais pas.

_ Tu es pardonné, rétorqua son beauf-frère en riant. Alors, où on va ?

_ Bonne question. Ajouta Ryan, on pourrait aller boire un verre.

_ Attendons les filles. Fit Horatio. Si on part sans elles, nous allons avoir des problèmes. Eric, tu vas les chercher ?

Au moment, il sortait, Calleigh et Natalia arrivèrent.

_ _Quelqu'un_ a fait _quelque chose_ dans le jacuzzi. Grommela Calleigh. Ils ont beau avoir nettoyé, on a regardé avec l'ALS. Matière organique, urine, sang ou sperme et comme je doute qu'il y ait eu un meurtre ou qu'on ait uriné dedans, c'est du sperme.

Les trois hommes partirent à rire, ce qui leur valut un coussin sur la tête. Après concertation, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre, puis partirent se promener dans la ville.

****

De retour, ils croisèrent l'équipe de Manhattan**, **fraîchement arrivée à l'hôtel.

_ Mac, le salua Horatio. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien merci. Je vois qu'il y a eu du changement dans votre équipe.

_ Effectivement. Voici Natalia Boa Vista.

_ Enchanté, fit ce dernier qui présenta son équipe à celle d'Horatio.

Une fois les présentations terminées, les nouvelles prises, les deux équipes se séparèrent.

****

Après un léger repas, l'équipe de Grissom se dispersa. Catherine opta pour une promenade au bord de la plage, Warrick choisit de l'accompagner, tandis que Nick et Greg décidèrent de tester la piscine de l'hôtel. Sara choisit de rester dans sa chambre avec un bon livre. Quant à Griss, il choisit de garder pour lui son idée. Il attendit que Catherine et les trois hommes quittent l'hôtel pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Sara qu'il trouva allongée de tout son long en travers du lit avec un livre. Elle se retourna en l'entendant et sourit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu viens ? Je voudrais faire une ballade en ville. Rien que toi et moi…

_ Cath et les garçons sont partis pour l'après-midi, j'avais pensé à quelque chose d'autre… mais la promenade me va aussi bien. Je me change et je viens. Tu m'attends ? J'en ai pour cinq secondes.

Grissom sourit. Il sortit la laissant se changer et cinq minutes plus tard, Sara était sortie. Elle avait troqué son pantalon de toile pour une jupe en lin couleur crème et un débardeur blanc.

_ Tu es magnifique Honey… »

****

Ils partirent tranquillement, flânant dans les rues de Santa Monica. Grissom semblait sûr de lui. Il l'entraîna dans un dédale de petites rues et finit par frapper à une porte. Une jeune femme ouvrit. Gil se présenta et elle partit. Une vieille dame arriva. Sara la détailla du regard. Elle était semblable à toutes les vieilles dames, seulement, en dépit de son âge, que la jeune femme évalua à soixante-dix ans et quelques, il se dégageait d'elle une vivacité et une joie de vivre que n'avaient plus la plupart des personnes de son âge. Mais ce qui marqua la jeune femme fut le regard bleu de la personne. Un regard océan, empreint de calme et de bonté, un regard qu'elle croisait chaque jour et dont elle avait appris à comprendre les nuances. La vieille dame s'était figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son compagnon.

« Bonjour Maman, fit doucement Grissom en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Pour toute réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras. Sara pensa qu'il serait gêné, mais Gil serra sa mère un peu plus fort. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, elle commença aussitôt à signer.

_ Du calme, maman, du calme, fit Gil en lui prenant doucement les mains. Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un.

Les yeux de sa mère se posèrent alors sur Sara, curieux. Elle les fit entrer et les installa dans un salon décoré avec goût. Sara sourit en regardant les photos éparses dans la pièce. Mais le regard curieux posé sur elle la gêna. La main de Gil se resserra autour d'elle, il sentait sa nervosité.

_ _Maman_, dit Gil par signes. _Je te présente Sara_.

_ _Ta Sara _?

_ _Oui, ma Sara. _Ma chérie, ajouta-t-il à Sara, tout en regardant sa mère. Je te présente ma mère, Elizabeth Grissom.

_ _Enchantée de faire votre connaissance,_ déclara la jeune femme à Elizabeth.

Le visage de cette dernière s'éclaira aussitôt.

__ Vous signez ?_

__ Gil m'a appris. _

__ Il m'a tellement parlé de vous !_

__ Je vous retourne le compliment. _

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

_ _Voulez-vous boire quelque chose_ _?_ demanda Elizabeth. _Je vais faire du thé. À moins que vous ne préfériez boire quelque chose de frais. Chéri, j'ai de la citronnade maison si tu veux. J'en fais pour les enfants de la voisine. _

__ Pourquoi pas ? Merci Maman. Tu es adorable._ »

Elizabeth se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Immédiatement la jeune femme la suivit. Profitant de cela, Grissom alla à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il sourit en remarquant que rien n'avait changé. Tout était dans le même état que lors de son dernier séjour, quelque neuf ans plus tôt, autrement dit, comme lors de ce séjour il n'avait rien touché, sa chambre était dans le même état que quand il était parti travailler à Las Vegas. Il entendit la voix de Sara l'appeler. Ils prirent le thé tous les trois. Sara et Elizabeth parlant de tout et de rien. Lui, les écoutant plus qu'il ne participait à la conversation. Après deux heures passées ensembles, le couple repartit, non sans avoir promis à Elizabeth de revenir la voir avant la fin de leur séjour.

****

La fin de l'après-midi ramena les trois équipes dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer. Ce fut alors un concours de diplomatie pour prendre sa douche. Rentré avant Greg, Grissom en profita pour filer sous la douche. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans un peignoir éponge, le jeune homme était de retour. Il fonça dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un costume.

_ Griss, vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait, j'arrive pas à mettre ma cravate, gémit-il en se regardant dans la classe.. J'ai l'air d'un pingouin en plus…

_ Mais non… fit Griss en nouant sa cravate. Ce costume vous va très bien. Venez là.

Grissom attrapa les deux pans de la cravate bordeaux du jeune homme et lui noua tout en lui expliquant la méthode. Il en profita pour lisser le col de chemiser et la veste sombre de Greg dans un geste paternel. Nick et Warrick frappèrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce après l'autorisation de ses occupants. Eux aussi étaient habillés mais leur cravate pendait autour de leur cou.

_ Grissom ! Pourriez-vous nous aider ? demanda Warrick en montrant sa cravate.

Pour toute réponse, le superviseur s'approcha et entreprit de nouer celle de Nick. Son portable sonna.

_ Griss ! Votre portable ! C'est Ecklie, fit Greg. Allô ? ajouta-t-il après Grissom lui ait fait signe de décrocher. Bonsoir Monsieur… Vous voulez parler à Griss ? Il est occupé, déclara-t-il en voyant les lèvres de ce dernier faire non. Ce qu'il fait ? Des nœuds de cravates... Non je ne me moque pas de vous, j'oserai jamais voyons ! Il fait ceux de Nick et Warrick… Je lui dirai. Bonne soirée Monsieur… Ouf ! lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il eut raccroché. C'est la dernière fois que je fais le standardiste pour vous. »

****

Dans la chambre d'à côté…

Après un bon bain et un coup de téléphone à Marisol qui lui apprit qu'elle allait passer la soirée chez ses parents et qui regretta fortement de ne pas être avec lui pour son bain, Horatio attrapa des vêtements propres et se prépara. On frappa à la porte alors qu'il mettait sa cravate.

« Entrez ! cria-t-il tout en nouant sa cravate. Ah ! Calleigh ! Alors, tout va bien ? Tu es prête ?

_ Oui ! Mais Natalia n'a pas terminé.

Eric entra à ce moment, se débattant avec sa cravate.

_ Ah Calleigh ! Tu es là ! Il faut que tu m'aides s'il te plait ! Je n'arrive pas à mettre ma cravate ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils nous obligent à en mettre une ! Tu as réussi ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant la cravate impeccablement nouée d'Horatio, tandis que Calleigh faisait le sien.

_ Oui, même si j'avoue avoir perdu l'habitude… Marisol me les fait en général. C'est son plaisir.

_ Tu es un ange ! fit Eric en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue, une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Et cette robe te va à ravir ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

_ Je ne préfère pas y penser ! »

****

Les trois équipes arrivèrent en même temps dans la salle de réception. Ils se présentèrent mutuellement et bavardèrent ensemble. Les six femmes se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs, entre autres celui d'être les seules femmes dans une équipe d'hommes. Danny, Eric, Warrick et Nick se mirent à parlaient sports et autres. Greg et Ryan partageaient leur expérience de petits nouveaux, tandis que les trois superviseurs bavardaient tranquillement, un verre de cocktail à la main. Une voix interpella Sara. Aussitôt, l'équipe de Vegas se retourna.

« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Mlle Sidle ? Je suis Tristan Spyman. M'auriez-vous oublié en neuf ans ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin et séducteur.

_ Tristan ! Les gars, Cath, Griss, je vous présente Tristan Spyman. Il a été mon superviseur au labo de San Francisco.

_ J'ai laissé partir une perle, le jour où le docteur Grissom me l'a demandé pour une enquête. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse rester à Vegas. Alors ma belle, comment est la vie là-bas ? Je ne te manque pas trop ?

_ Je bosse avec la meilleure équipe de Vegas. Laissez-moi vous la présentez. Voici Gil Grissom, notre superviseur, mais vous le connaissez déjà. Par téléphone. Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown et le petit dernier mais qui se débrouille très bien, Greg Sanders. Et non, tu ne me manques pas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement plus froid, mais que seul Grissom nota.

_ Je parie que tu as déjà brisé des cœurs dans ton équipe, comme à Frisco ! s'exclama-t-il en lui caressant la joue d'un geste un peu trop familier pour un ancien boss. Seul Griss se permettait ce genre de geste, mais uniquement quand ils étaient chez eux. Alors lequel a été l'amoureux éconduit ?

Sara ne dit rien mais sourit tranquillement, tout en enlevant la main du bonhomme. Grissom fronça les sourcils, A ses côtés, Nick, Warrick et Greg s'étaient figés. La tension qui menaçait de s'installer fut rompue par une voix qui interrompit les conversations en attirant l'attention. Grissom en profita pour attirer discrètement Sara à lui. La jeune femme sourit et lui prit la main sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

_ Bonsoir à tous ! fit un homme en complet trois pièce, cravate sombre, installé sur une estrade. Et bienvenue à Santa Monica pour ce congrès rassemblant les six plus grands laboratoires de la police scientifique, j'ai nommée, Des Moines, Las Vegas, Miami, New York, Los Angeles et San Francisco. Je me présente Georges McFlerty, délégué du ministère de l'Intérieur.

Il leur fit un petit discours, dont même Ecklie n'aurait pas écouté un mot. Mac se prit à observer les personnes autour de lui. Son équipe, celle de Miami et celle de Vegas n'écoutaient pas réellement. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs… Il reporta son attention sur le politicien et son discours.

_ Mais l'heure n'est pas aux longs discours. Toutefois, je voudrais saluer un éminent chercheur, un docteur brillant et membre actif de la police scientifique de Las Vegas…

A ces mots, Grissom opta pour un repli stratégique vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'enfuir, Nick et Warrick le retinrent se plaçant derrière lui, tandis que Sara et Catherine le prenaient par le bras discrètement.

_ Le docteur Gilbert Grissom !

Maudissant profondément le délégué, Grissom salua d'un hochement de tête, avec un léger sourire, la foule qui se tourna vers lui. Fort heureusement, l'homme reprit son petit discours. Qu'il acheva par un « bon appétit » retentissant. Les personnes se dispersèrent s'installant autour des tables circulaires qui peuplaient la salle.

_ Les chefs d'équipes, représentants leurs laboratoires, sont priés de rejoindre la table de Mr McFlerty.

Grissom, Horatio et Mac tentèrent de s'y soustraire, mais leurs équipes les y poussèrent. Fort heureusement, ils s'assirent côte à côte, Horatio entre Mac et Grissom, lui-même assis, pour son plus grand malheur, à côté de Spyman. Installées plus loin, leurs trois équipes poursuivaient leurs bavardages. Les trois hommes firent connaissance avec les autres chefs d'équipes, mais Grissom resta froid avec son autre voisin de table, l'ignorant et préférant converser avec Mac et Horatio. Les trois comparaient leurs méthodes d'instructions et parlaient de leurs équipes avec leurs collègues. À la fin du repas, ils retrouvèrent avec joie leurs treize compagnons, pour prendre un café, au salon de l'hôtel. C'est alors que Catherine remarqua un détail, au détour d'une conversation avec Horatio.

« Vous êtes marié.

Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Horatio sourit, tandis que les collègues de la rouquine soupiraient.

_ En effet, Mrs Willows.

_ Toutes nos félicitations, déclara Griss au nom de son équipe.

Le portable d'Horatio sonna à ce moment.

_ Quand on parle du loup… remarqua Eric. Salut grande sœur ! ajouta-t-il devant le sourire de son beau-frère.

Horatio s'éloigna, le téléphone à l'oreille. Les conversations reprirent, mais les femmes parlèrent du mariage d'Horatio. Calleigh leur donna quelques détails.

_ Cela va faire un an qu'Horatio et Marisol sont mariés. C'est la sœur d'Eric. Ils sont très heureux et très amoureux, aussi.

Le retour d'Horatio qui passa son portable à Eric avec une simple phrase, coupa court aux explications de Calleigh.

_ Ta sœur veut te parler.

Le téléphone de Mac sonna à cet instant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son propriétaire quand il lut le nom de l'appelant.

_ Je parie que c'est Peyton, fit Hawkes en souriant.

_ Pari de tricheur, c'est sûr que c'est elle ! Qui d'autre pourrait appeler notre Mac si ce n'est elle ?

_ Bonsoir ma chérie, répondit ce dernier en s'éloignant.

_ J'ai gagné !

_ Au fait, Calleigh, dit Horatio à la jeune femme. Mari t'embrasse. Elle te demande de nous surveiller. Tu as toutes autorités sur nous deux. Elle veut surtout que tu surveilles son frère.

_ Oh… fit la jeune femme en souriant. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ! Mais je vais devoir vous attacher, après tout, deux hommes aussi charmants que vous… »

Peu de temps après, Grissom salua tout le monde et partit se coucher, non sans avoir prévenu Greg, très occupé avec une jolie blonde, que s'il faisait le moindre bruit en rentrant, il dormirait dans le couloir. Les autres le suivirent de peu.

****

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, Sara regarda son portable et sourit en lisant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« _Bonne nuit mon ange. Une nuit loin de tes bras, une nuit avec toi au pays des rêves. ILY._ »

Aussitôt, elle lui répondit.

« _A tout de suite dans nos rêves. Bonne nuit à l'ange de mes nuits… ILY_ »


	7. Chapter 7

_Rien que pour vous... deux nouveaux chapitres!! Ecrits avec Nictus l'indispensable bien sûr. _

_Merci à MarG pour tout soutien, idée et correction (même si je ne me rappelle plus si ce chap est passé par toi... :s) _

_Gros bisous à vous trois Cyn, MarG et Nictus!! Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ****: (16 août)**

Une alarme retentit dans la chambre. A tâtons, une main s'abattit sur l'objet et la sonnerie se coupa. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, elle sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, Grissom ouvrit un œil, puis deux et regarda l'heure sur le réveil que Sara avait pensé à lui prendre. Six heures cinq. Il fallait se lever. Dans le lit d'à côté, gisait une forme endormie en travers du lit, recouverte par une couverture bordeaux d'où dépassait une tignasse brune en pétard. Grissom sourit attendri.

« Debout Greg ! fit-il en coupant son réveil.

Des grognements se firent entendre. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures. Grissom soupira amusé. Il se leva et tenta un essai. Mais rien. Il choisit la clémence et partit se préparer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, frais, douché et rasé de près, son expert dormait toujours.

_ Greg ! Il est l'heure, fit-il en prenant des vêtements propres.

_ Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! On est en vacances !

_ Greg !

Pas de réponse, uniquement des grognements. Un sourire malicieux se glissa sur les lèvres de Gil. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit et tira d'un coup sec les couvertures.

_ Allez, jeune homme. La douche vous attend.

Greg se redressa dans son lit, le regard hagard, encore bouffi de sommeil. Ses yeux accrochèrent le réveil.

_ Mais il est que six heures et demie !

_ Oui, et nous sommes attendus à sept heures trente pour le petit-déjeuner avec les autres, fit Griss en boutonnant sa chemise.

Maugréant, grognant, baillant, le jeune homme se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers ce qu'il croyait être la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte.

_ Greg ! La salle de bain est de l'autre côté, fit Grissom qui faisait son lit à présent.

_ Merci !

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle d'eau et quelques instants plus tard, Grissom put entendre le jet de la douche. Il sourit en terminant de faire son lit. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra après son autorisation.

_ Bonjour Griss.

_ Bonjour Sara… mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à cette heure-ci ?…

_ J'ai terminé de me préparer et Cath est toujours sous la douche. Greg n'est pas là ?

_ Sous la douche. Pourquoi ?

Sara haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il se reculait. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas la prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. N'importe qui pouvait entrer et Greg pouvait sortir de la salle de bain à tout moment. Néanmoins, il céda quand elle l'accula contre la porte de la salle de bain. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Ça c'est un bonjour, fit-elle en souriant. Et ça…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus langoureusement.

_ C'est pour passer une bonne journée. »

****

Le couple sortit dans le couloir une demi-heure plus tard, Greg n'était toujours pas ressorti de la salle de bain. Grissom soupçonnait le jeune homme de s'être rendormi dans la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende chantonner. Nick sortit de sa chambre quelques secondes après eux.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! fit-il joyeusement.

Il embrassa Sara sur la joue et serra la main de Grissom.

_ Salut Nicky !

_ Bonjour Nick ! Et si nous allions déjeuner ? proposa Grissom.

_ Excellente idée ! fit Nick. Warrick est encore dans la salle de bain !

_ Lui aussi ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux amants.

Nick les regarda étrangement. Grissom lui expliqua que leurs colocataires respectifs y étaient eux aussi. Le trio descendit au restaurant pour déjeuner. En chemin, ils saluèrent Mac et Stella qui descendaient eux aussi. Les cinq experts commencèrent leur repas, tout en bavardant.

****

Une ombre se glissa dans la chambre déserte des filles. Il pénétra sans un bruit dans la salle de bain et enserra la taille de Catherine qui achevait de se maquiller. Cette dernière se laissa faire et s'appuya contre son torse.

« Pas encore descendu ?

_ Hmm… non. Je t'attendais. Bonjour ma chérie.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa doucement. Il prit le visage fin de Catherine entre ses mains et l'approfondit. Mais s'écarta un peu.

_ Viens. Les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Ils sortirent sans bruit de la chambre, à l'instant où Greg et l'équipe de Miami sortaient des leurs. Ils descendirent ensemble. Le trio de Vegas retrouva rapidement Nick, Grissom et Sara qui avaient attaqué leur petit-déjeuner tout en bavardant avec Stella, Mac, Hawkes et Danny.

« Salut vous trois ! fit Sara en les voyant. Alors les marmottes, bien dormi !

_ Merveilleusement bien. Si on enlève un ronflement intempestif ! répartit Warrick.

_ Vous aussi ? demanda Grissom.

_ Je ne ronfle pas ! riposta Greg.

_ Oui, vous respirez fort, c'est tout, rétorqua Griss d'un ton ironique.

_ Plaignez-vous, fit Danny, intervenant dans la conversation. Lyndsay parle la nuit !

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une tape sur la tête de sa compagne qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Ils rirent.

_ On peut s'asseoir ? demanda alors Calleigh.

Les deux équipes déjà installées autour de la table acceptèrent de bon cœur. Ils prirent leur repas tranquillement, le restaurant résonnait des conversations et des bruits de couverts, des serveurs veillaient au bon déroulement du repas, déambulant autour des tables.

« On a quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Greg en vidant d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange.

_ Conférence sur l'anthropologie, répondirent en chœur Grissom et Horatio, déclenchant les rires des autres. On devrait peut-être y aller d'ailleurs, elle commence dans une demi-heure, ajouta Horatio.

_ Excellente idée, lieutenant, approuva Griss. Je vous retrouve là-bas, ajouta-t-il à son équipe. Le temps d'aller chercher de quoi écrire.

_ Appelez-moi Horatio, fit ce dernier. Laissons l'officiel de côté, docteur Grissom.

_ Grissom tout court alors. Bon, à tout de suite. »

****

Grissom remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et prit une pochette contenant des feuilles et un stylo. Greg le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il attrapa sa sacoche et les deux hommes descendirent. Ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de leur équipe devant la salle de conférence. Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne virent pas un homme s'approcher d'eux. Et ne s'aperçurent de sa présence que par le mouvement que fit Sara quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule et descendre sur le long de son bras nu et s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Grissom se crispa.

« Bonjour beauté !

Les trois coéquipiers de la jeune femme froncèrent les sourcils et Catherine pinça les lèvres. Fort heureusement, Sara se décala, se rapprochant de fait de Grissom qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Tristan.

_ Décidément, tu n'as pas changé en neuf ans, toujours aussi belle, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

Les quatre hommes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

_ Toujours aussi passionnée de physique ?

_ Entre autres. Mais je me suis découvert d'autre passion, fit la jeune femme.

_ Oh… il faudra que tu me contes cela alors, dit-il en lui caressant la main, sans se rendre compte du regard froid de Grissom qui se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, lui qui pourtant n'était pas un adepte de la violence. Seule la main de Sara sur son bras réussit à le détendre. Que dirais-tu d'une ballade au bord de la plage cet après-midi ?

L'ouverture des portes de la salle de conférence coupa court à la conversation. Ils s'installèrent. Sara se retrouva entre Grissom et Greg. Déçu de pas pouvoir être avec elle, Tristan rejoignit son équipe.

_ Ce type est louche, chuchota Warrick à Nick.

Le Texan approuva. La conversation stoppa net avec la voix du délégué, installé sur l'estrade.

_ Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Pour cette première conférence, nous avons une intervenante de choix….

_ On dirait qu'il parle d'un morceau de viande, remarqua Greg.

Sara et Catherine qui l'entouraient étouffèrent un éclat de rire. Grissom fronça les sourcils, mais l'équipe de Miami ne put s'empêcher d'approuver, au grand dam de leur chef, voisin de Grissom.

_ Elle est membre de l'équipe du docteur Saroyan de l'institut Jefferson, travaillant en étroite collaboration avec le FBI. J'ai nommé, le docteur Tempérance Brennan !

Une jeune femme d'environ trente ans entra et salua. Après une brève introduction, la conférence commença. Pendant près de deux heures, seule la voix du docteur Brennan, les quelques questions qui pouvaient être posées et les grattements des stylos sur le papier retentirent dans la salle.

_ Merci de m'avoir écoutée et à bientôt. »

Ces mots sonnèrent la fin de la conférence. Les conversations débutèrent, traitant pour la plupart de la conférence qui venait d'avoir lieu. En bas des marches de l'estrade, Lyndsay put voir la jeune femme en grande conversation avec un homme.

_ Je vous retrouve à table, fit-elle. J'ai deux trois trucs à lui demander.

Elle disparut. En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, Catherine et Sara remarquèrent l'absence de Grissom. Greg suggéra qu'il devait être monté dans leur chambre et partit le chercher, accompagné de Nick et Warrick.

****

Ils le trouvèrent dans leur chambre. Les voyant entrer, il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il raccrocha.

« Nous étions venus vous chercher pour le repas, firent les trois hommes.

_ C'est gentil à vous, mais je n'ai pas faim. Mais allez-y vous.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard.

_ Oh que non ! Vous allez venir manger tout de suite ! fit Warrick. Ou alors…

_ Ou alors quoi ? Vous ne feriez pas de chantage quand même ?

_ Et pour quoi pas ? Donc, Griss, si vous ne venez pas, nous vous traînerons à table. Vous ne voulez quand même que ce crétin de Spyman vienne avec nous ? Non. Eh bien venez ! Allez, hop ! Et ne dites rien. Nous sommes en vacances, pas au labo !

Grissom sourit de la tirade de Warrick. Il les suivit et le sourire de Sara quand elle le vit le persuada qu'il avait fait le bon choix. De plus, Lyndsay était revenue vers son équipe et les autres accompagnés par une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts.

_ Je vous présente le docteur Brennan, fit Lyndsay, aux arrivants. Docteur Brennan, voici Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown et Greg Sanders de Vegas, et leur superviseur le docteur Grissom.

_ Vous êtes entomologiste c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui docteur, répondit Griss en lui souriant.

_ Un de mes amis et collaborateur serait enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Le docteur Jack Hodgins. Il adore les insectes et les petites bêtes en général. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous servir de cela pour résoudre un meurtre ?

_ Oui. Mais, je dois dire que le reste revient surtout à mon équipe. En général, je ne fais que les éclairer sur la chronologie des évènements grâce à l'entomologie, mais pour le reste, le mérite leur revient.

_ Si vous permettez, j'aimerai beaucoup vous présenter Hodgins.

Grissom acquiesça et l'accompagna. De loin, ils le virent plongé en grande conversation avec un homme de taille moyenne, le visage fin recouvert de moitié par une épaisse barbe châtain clair et des cheveux de même couleur. Catherine et Sara éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard intrigué des autres.

_ Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda Stella.

_ Tout simplement parce que, lancer Griss sur l'entomologie c'est comme lancer Narcisse sur lui-même… commença Catherine.

_ C'est sans fin ! Continua Sara.

Posé sur le bar, le portable de Grissom sonna.

_ Ah non ! lança Greg, je ne réponds pas.

« Ecklie » affichait l'écran à cristaux liquide. Sara se dévoua et décrocha.

_ Allô ! Oh bonjour ! Oui merci, tout se passe bien. Nous sortons justement d'une conférence. Oui, oui bien sûr. En quoi Griss peut vous être utile ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais nous l'avons définitivement perdu. Comment ça perdu ? Eh bien, perdu comme perdu. Pour de bon… où il est ? En grande conversation, je ne sais pas où avec un autre entomologiste de l'Institut Jefferson. Je le lui dirai… Merci, bon courage. Oui. Au revoir ! »


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Après toute cette attente, voici le huitième chapitre ! Écrit en collaboration avec Nictus !_

_Merci ma sister double pour ton soutien et tes idées pour nos/mes fics en général (que ferais-je sans toi ?)_

_Un gros bisou à MarG. Désolée de ne pas avoir attendu ta correction… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. GSR rien que pour toi en plus. J'espère aussi que Griss t'a plu… _

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !! _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ****: (16 août après-midi)**

Les équipes eurent la joie d'apprendre que leur après-midi était libre. Chacun fit donc des propositions sur le contenu de ces heures de liberté. Alors que Griss préférait rester dans sa chambre pour préparer la conférence qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, Catherine prit ses quatre coéquipiers à part et leur annonça :

« Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Griss, il _faut_ que nous fassions quelque chose ! Pour une fois que nous sommes tous ensemble pour le fêter !

Sara approuva, enthousiaste. Les autres suivirent.

_ Le mieux, fit la brunette. C'est de lui faire la surprise. On pourrait…

_ Le faire à son réveil ! s'exclama Greg. Petit-déj' et cadeaux au lit ! Comme ça il ne râlera pas parce que tout le monde est au courant.

_ Dites, fit Sara. Sa mère habite ici. Nous pourrions aussi, du soir, se faire un resto avec elle. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ! Si vous voulez, je m'en occupe. Cath' ?

_ Pas de soucis. Par contre, il faut qu'on trouve des cadeaux.

Ils approuvèrent et se dispersèrent. Catherine choisit de réserver le restaurant, Sara de s'occuper de la mère de Griss et les garçons de trouver les cadeaux. Les quatre quittèrent donc l'hôtel, tandis que Sara montait rejoindre Gil. Elle le trouva assis en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui, un bloc-notes sur les genoux. Il leva la tête en la voyant et sourit. Elle s'assit au pied du lit.

_ Tu bosses ta conférence ?

Il acquiesça.

_ Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Oh… Les autres sont partis se promener, fit tranquillement Sara en s'approcha doucement. Nous sommes donc seuls.

Griss sourit et posa son ordinateur et son bloc-notes sur le sol. Sara s'approcha et se lova dans ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa doucement. Mais peu à peu, leur baiser gagna en intensité. Depuis trop longtemps, ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre la nuit. Les mains de Gil glissèrent sous le chemisier de son amante qui entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

_ Chérie… nous ne pouvons pas… »

Mais Sara ne l'écouta pas et, comme toujours il céda au désir de sa compagne, se laissant submerger par leur amour.

****

Sara bougea la première. Elle leva la tête et rencontra l'océan empli de tendresse de Gil. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Griss remonta le drap sur eux en la voyant frissonner. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à bavarder, couchés dans le lit de Griss, perdus dans leur petit monde. Ils redescendirent sur terre en entendant le portable de Sara sonner. La jeune femme soupira.

« Sidle ? Hum… Ok. Où sont les garçons ? Ok. Bien. Ok. Pas de soucis.

Grissom la regarda, curieux. Mais ne demanda rien. Cependant, voyant que Sara ne lui disait rien, il finit par lui demander :

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Personne.

_ Comment ça personne ?

_ Eh bien personne !

_ Tu es sûre ? Qui ?

Le ton employé par Griss la fit sourire.

_ Seriez-vous jaloux Dr Grissom ?

_ Non !

_ Menteur ! lança Sara en se levant.

Elle attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son visage s'empourpra. Griss la regardait, une lueur de désir brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle sourit et continua à se rhabiller. Griss la rejoignit et la prit doucement dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Ses mains la caressèrent doucement, tandis qu'elle se redressait pour s'appuyer doucement. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

_ Habille-toi, le gronda-t-elle doucement en repoussant doucement. Imagine un peu que Greg arrive et qu'il te voit comme ça ?

Griss sourit.

_ J'aurais plus à m'inquiéter pour moi si c'était Hodges !

Sara grimaça devant l'image qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Griss eut du mal à se détacher d'elle, il se décida à s'habiller.

_ Si nous allions voir Maman ? proposa-t-il, tout en enfilant sa chemise. Là que je suis à quelques minutes à peine de chez elle, je risque fort de me faire taper sur les doigts si je n'y vais pas souvent. Et elle t'adore.

_ Déjà ? Mais nous ne nous sommes vues qu'une seule fois !

_ Je lui ai tellement parlé de toi, fit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. Qu'elle te connaissait déjà avant de te voir. Toute personne me rendant heureux à toutes les chances pour se faire adorer de Maman.

_ Cela veut-il dire que je te rends heureux ? lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de Griss.

_ Devine ?

Le regard et le sourire qu'il lui adressa fut une réponse plus explicite que des mots. Après moult baisers, et avoir refait le lit de Griss, ils finirent par sortir de la chambre pour aller se promener.

****

Sara profita que Griss était parti à la recherche d'une bricole demandée par sa mère, et qui était dans le grenier, pour lui parler du projet de l'équipe concernant l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Elizabeth sourit aussitôt et approuva l'idée. La jeune femme lui donna l'adresse du restaurant réservé par Catherine et l'heure. Elle demanda également à sa belle-mère si celle-ci avait une idée cadeau pour Griss, mais elles durent s'interrompre lorsque Griss revint.

« L'as-tu trouvé ?

_ Oui Maman. Tu l'avais rangé dans mes affaires de maternelles, avec tous mes dessins. Et regarde, j'ai trouvé ça aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sara.

_ Mon carnet de croquis. Il remonte au collège je crois.

Elizabeth s'empara de l'objet ramené par son fils et les deux femmes s'amusèrent à regarder les photos de jeunesse de Grissom. Au fil des pages, Sara découvrit une partie de la vie de son amant dont il ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé. Elizabeth lui conta de nombreuses anecdotes sur l'enfance de son fils.

« C'est Gil ? demanda la jeune femme en montrant un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans vêtu d'un costume de prince charmant.

_ Oui… sa classe jouait la Belle au bois dormant…

_ Tu n'as pas gardé cette photo quand même ? demanda Griss en s'emparant de l'album. Maman…

Sara sourit en le voyant rougir violement.

_Tu étais à croquer déjà à ce moment-là, glissa-t-elle. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou pour la remercier.

Elizabeth sourit en voyant son fils agir ainsi. Ils passèrent encore quelques instants. Puis Sara se leva et annonça son départ.

_ Tu veux que je vienne ?

_ Non… j'ai quelque chose à faire. Reste un peu avec ta mère.

Sara salua Elizabeth. Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire et un regard entendus. Sur le pas de la porte, Griss l'embrassa.

_ Ne te perd pas ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un GPS dans mon portable. Tu devrais le savoir, tu me l'as offert pour mon anniversaire.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la laisser partir. Lorsqu'il revint vers sa mère, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

_ Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

_ Je suis heureuse pour toi mon grand.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Et Griss passa le reste de l'après-midi à tout raconter à sa mère. S'entend, raconter ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est-à-dire, leur vie de couple, les compromis qu'ils avaient dû faire l'un et l'autre, le secret de leur relation, leur collaboration au labo. Se faisant, Elizabeth vit à quel point son fils avait changé grâce à cette relation. Elle s'était déjà rendue compte à quel point l'amour de son enfant était fort. Elle avait compris qu'il n'aimerait qu'une seule fois, mais définitivement. L'avoir vu avec Sara l'avait confirmé dans ses déductions et avait compris que l'amour que Sara ressentait pour Gil était aussi fort que celui de son fils.

****

Griss partit de chez sa mère en fin d'après-midi, quand Sara l'appela pour le prévenir qu'il fallait qu'il rentre. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était de retour. Greg l'attendait dans leur chambre et lui donna un papier.

« Regardez, ils ont changé le programme.

Griss regarda et constata que sa conférence avait été avancée d'une journée. Il grogna aussitôt. Et la rendit à Greg.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, fit le jeune homme. Lisez jusqu'à la fin.

Sara, Warrick et Catherine arrivèrent entre temps. Griss rendit la feuille à Greg et reprit son ordi, la mine sombre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sara en le regardant.

_ Ecklie, répondit Greg. La réunion des chefs d'équipe représentant les labos est remplacée par une réunion des directeurs de labo. Donc, Ecklie va venir.

Les trois soupirèrent de concert, une grimace au visage. Avec Ecklie, finies les vacances.

Ils bavardèrent tous les quatre, pendant que Griss écrivait fébrilement jetant de temps à autre, un regard sur son écran.

_ Sa conférence a été avancée à demain, expliqua Greg. On va manger ? Il est l'heure.

Catherine et Warrick approuvèrent.

_ Griss ? Vous venez ? demanda Sara.

_ Non merci, je voudrais finir ça d'abord.

La désapprobation qu'il lut dans son regard le fit sourire.

_ Il faut que vous mangiez ! On travaille mieux le ventre plein !

_ Bien, concéda-t-il. Je descends dès que j'ai fini cette partie.

_ Promis ?

_ Oui Maman. »

Greg et Catherine regardèrent le couple interloqués. Depuis quand Griss cédait-il ?

****

Sara soupira, exaspérée. Et pour cause ! Le repas était déjà bien entamé et Gil n'était toujours pas descendu. Elle se leva et quitta la table, mais au moment où elle allait frapper dans la chambre de Griss, quelqu'un l'interpela. Elle se retourna en direction de la voix et vit Tristan, son ancien superviseur.

« Tu vas déjà te coucher ma belle ?

_ Non. Mais finalement c'est ce que je vais faire.

_ Alors comment se passe ta vie à Vegas ? Toujours dans l'équipe de Grissom ?

_ Bien sûr. Tout se passe bien.

_ Et tes passions ? Toujours la physique ?

_ Pas que. L'entomologie est pas mal non plus. Elle nous sert parfois dans nos enquêtes et Grissom est un excellent professeur dans ce domaine.

_ Tes amours ? Comment se portent-ils depuis que tu es partie ?

_ A merveille.

_ Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais complètement remis de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

_ Moi si. Parce que justement, il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Tu viens te balader au bord de l'eau avec moi ? Histoire de poursuivre la conversation.

_ Non merci Tristan. C'est gentil, mais demain a lieu ma conférence préférée, je tiens à être en forme.

_ Tu es sûre, fit-il en lui prenant le poignet.

_ Je te dis que oui. Lâche-moi Tristan.

_ Allons…

_ Un problème ? demanda Griss en sortant de la chambre.

Son regard bleu se posa successivement sur Spyman, sur Sara puis sur le poignet que ce dernier tenait.

_ Il ne s'agissait que d'une conversation entre deux anciens collègues, fit Spyman d'un ton froid.

_ Mr Spyman, il me semble que Sara vous a dit de la lâcher, fit-il.

Tristan jeta un regard noir Griss et obtempéra. Aussitôt, Sara se rapprocha de son amant, cherchant sa main.

_ Bien, ce n'est que partie remise alors ? fit Tristan.

Il regarda une dernière fois Sara et s'en alla. Laissant le couple seul. Quand il eut disparu, Grissom prit Sara dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller doucement, se détendant sous les arabesques qu'il traçait dans son dos.

_ J'étais venue te chercher pour que tu manges un bout. Tu n'as pas encore mangé.

_ J'allais venir quand tu es arrivée.

_ Pour ce que tu as entendu…

_ Chut, fit-il doucement en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Je sais qui tu es et je me moque de ce que dira ce crétin.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où Griss fut accueilli par les cris de joie de son équipe. En dépit de son instance à ne vouloir que du fromage, Sara attrapa son assiette et lui servit une grosse portion de salade verte. Devant son regard, il choisit de ne rien dire et mangea. Mais quitta la table, sitôt son assiette terminée. Sara soupira exaspérée. Les deux autres équipes haussèrent les sourcils, perplexes devant l'attitude de Grissom.

_ Un problème ? demanda Horatio.

_ Non, répondit Greg. Mais sa conférence a lieu demain, il faut qu'il termine. C'est déjà un exploit qu'il soit descendu manger… Quand il a un truc à faire, il le fera et après il mangera. Jamais le contraire, pas vrai Sara ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête distraitement.

_ On connaît ça, fit Natalia en montrant Horatio, au téléphone avec sa femme.

_ Apparemment, la distance n'empêche pas nos chefs d'équipe d'être tous les mêmes, remarque Stella, en montrant Mac, en grande conversation avec Warrick. On a le même modèle à New-York.

Les trois équipes éclatèrent de rire. Autour d'eux, la salle à manger résonnait de bruits de couverts et de conversations. Après le repas, l'équipe de Grissom se retrouva seule pour finir de mettre au point leur surprise, profitant de ce que Griss était dans sa chambre. Il fut alors convenu que Greg se chargeait d'aller chercher le petit-déjeuner de Griss tandis que les autres préparaient les cadeaux. Warrick leur annonça qu'il avait réussi à joindre Brass lequel souhaitait vivement pour être présent pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami et lui avait proposé de le faire par webcam interposée.

_ J'en ai une sur mon ordinateur, je me charge de ça si vous voulez, fit Sara. Et, la mère de Griss est prévenue. Elle viendra donc. Elle est aussi au courant qu'il s'agit d'une surprise.

Personne ne posa de question sur le pourquoi du comment les deux femmes se connaissaient.  
_ Brass n'est pas encore en service, à cette heure, fit Catherine en consultant sa montre. On essaye de régler ce problème maintenant ?

Tous approuvèrent et Sara remonta pour redescendre avec son ordinateur portable. Une fois connecté au réseau, elle put contacter Jim, prévenu par un appel de Catherine. Ravi de pouvoir être virtuellement là, il annonça qu'il s'arrangerait pour faire une pause à l'heure dite. La conversation aurait pu continuer, malheureusement, l'équipe de relai l'appela pour un meurtre.

_ Les joies du métier… Dans une maison de retraite en plus !

_ Laquelle ? demanda Warrick.

_ Les peupliers.

_ Ah ! Ce n'est pas celle de feue Mauricette. Dommage… Vous auriez pu faire une partie de manille avec les patients du bâtiment C.

_ Non merci, je suis nul à ce jeu et je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour ça. Bonne nuit ! »

***

Après cette conversation, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener sur la plage et montèrent se changer. Greg voulut forcer Grissom à poser ces feuilles et son ordinateur, mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, amusez-vous.

_ Griss, vous n'allez pas passé ces vacances enfermées dans notre chambre.

_ Non, mais je voudrais finir ça. C'est pour demain.

Greg jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les feuillets bien rangés dans un coin du lit de son boss. Mais renonça à y comprendre quelque chose en voyant les pattes de mouches de ce dernier. Finalement, il partit sans lui.

_ Au fait, on a le droit de mettre quelqu'un à l'eau ?

_ Hum… Méfiez-vous quand même de la température de l'eau, fit-il en souriant. Il serait idiot que l'un de vous finisse avec un rhume. Et tenez…

Le superviseur se leva et fouilla un instant dans sa valise à la recherche de son appareil photo (vidé avant le départ de toutes autres photos) qu'il lança au jeune homme.

_ Cela pourrait vous être utile. Jim nous en voudrait de ne pas avoir pris de photos.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et disparut, muni de son pull et de l'appareil photo de Griss. Mais il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Griss ? Nick et moi avons repéré un endroit un peu à l'écart, derrière un promontoire, vous venez nous rejoindre dès que vous avez fini ?

_ Oui.

_ Promis ?

Il soupira.

_ Juré, capitula-t-il. Maintenant, filez, les autres vous attendent. »

Une fois Greg parti, Griss soupira et se remit au travail.

***

Il regarda l'heure. Dix heures. Greg n'était toujours pas de retour. Ni les autres non plus. Il relut une dernière fois son travail. Tout était prêt pour sa conférence de demain. Il s'étira, le dos cassé. Un sourire éclaira son visage en regardant le visage de Sara sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Puis songea à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Greg, se demandant ce qu'il risquait à ne pas y aller. Finalement, il se décida et, prenant un pull, descendit sur la plage. Il connaissait le promontoire, pour y avoir souvent été, enfant. Il en gardait de bons souvenirs, entre les après-midis entiers avec son ami d'enfance et les grandes conversations qu'il y avait eues avec sa mère. Quand il arriva, les garçons chahutaient. Nick et Warrick tentant de mettre Greg à l'eau en dépit des insistances de ce dernier à rester sec. Catherine et Sara regardaient la scène, l'une filmant, l'autre photographiant. Il s'assit à côté d'elles.

« Alors, mesdames, comment vont les enfants ?

_ Ils jouent, fit Sara. Warrick et Nick essayent de mettre Greg à l'eau.

_ Grissom ! s'écria alors, l'ex-laborantin, alors que Nick le faisait tomber en lui attrapant la cheville. Aidez-moi ! Au secours !

Les deux femmes regardèrent Grissom, attendant une réaction de sa part. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'intervenir dans les joutes opposant Greg aux deux autres. En général, il arbitrait. Mais d'ordinaire, ils étaient au labo.

_ Le laisserez-vous se débrouiller seul ? demanda Sara en souriant, amusée.

_ Allez Gil, va l'aider, sinon quelque chose me dit que nous devrons trouver un remplaçant.

Grave dilemme… Devant la lueur de défi qu'il lut dans les yeux de Sara, Gil n'hésita pas. Évaluant la situation, c'est-à-dire, Greg à terre, tentant de fuir Nick, tandis que Warrick lui tenait les chevilles, il choisit de s'occuper de Warrick qu'il attrapa sous les aisselles. Surpris, ce dernier cria, d'autant que cette partie était particulièrement sensible. Le brun se retourna mais resta interdit en voyant son chef, là où il s'attendait à trouver Catherine ou Sara. Il tenta de ceinturer Griss mais ce dernier esquiva et lui attrapa les poignets. Ils luttèrent un instant, chacun voulant vers tomber l'autre. Profitant de ce retournement de situation, Greg tira Nick et le Texan se retrouva sur lui. Inversant les positions, Greg domina Nick, tandis qu'à côté, Grissom, faisant un croche-pied à Warrick le fit tomber. Pendant ce temps, Sara et Catherine immortalisaient la scène. Fiers de leur victoire, Griss et Greg retournèrent vers les filles. Mais Nick et Warrick n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. D'un regard, ils se comprirent et assaillirent Grissom, qui surprit de l'attaque ne put se défendre. Le portant à moitié, ils l'emmenèrent vers l'eau.

_ Non… Nick ! Warrick ! Non ! Je vous interdis de… Non ! Pas à l'eau ! Non ! Greg ! Greg !

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas. Il fonça dans le tas, et bouscula Nick, alors que les trois hommes avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Malheureusement si Nick se retrouva dans l'eau, il entraîna dans sa chute Grissom qu'il tenait par les chevilles et Warrick. Voulant se raccrocher à Greg pour ne pas tomber, Griss le fit tomber et les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'eau sous les rires des deux femmes.

_ Allez les enfants ! fit Sara. On rentre ! Vous allez attraper la mort !

_ Tu as des photos ?

_ De A à Z. Je vais en envoyer quelques une à Jim.

_ J'en imprimerai demain, nous lui feront un cadre pour son anniversaire. On lui offrira du soir.

Sara approuva. Les quatre hommes revinrent et s'assirent avec elles, Grissom se mit à côté de Sara et profita de l'obscurité pour lui prendre la main lui caresser le dos avec son pouce. Ils restèrent tous, assis sur la plage, profitant de la beauté de l'immensité du Pacifique sous les étoiles. Un flash aveugla Sara et Grissom. Les deux amants levèrent au même moment la tête. Greg tenait l'appareil que Sara avait rangé à la fin de la bataille des garçons. Greg eut un sourire.

_ La photo était trop belle, fit-il.

Grissom fronça les sourcils.

_ Je me suis dit qu'on avait des photos de vous avec Catherine, Jim, Nick, Warrick et moi, mais pas avec Sara. C'était le moment. Vous faites un si beau couple tous les deux, surtout dans la lumière de la lune.

Les deux rougirent dans un bel ensemble.

_ Greg romantique ! fit Warrick. Une première. Fais voir la photo ! »

Ils finirent par rentrer à l'hôtel, parce que les garçons avaient froid dans leur vêtement mouillés. Après une bonne douche, Griss se glissa dans ses draps. Greg dormait déjà. L'entomologiste sourit et prenant ses feuillets, relut rapidement ses notes. De temps à autres, il jetait un coup d'œil à son voisin. Ce dernier dormait toujours, mais sa couverture glissait. Se levant sans bruit, Gil la lui remit en place, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il reprit ses notes et se plongea dedans.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Et ce Grissom inhabituel aussi. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont. J'avoue qu'avec ma jumelle et co-auteur, Nictus, nous nous sommes marrées pour les écrire. _

_Un gros bisous à MarG. J'espère que ça va mieux. Sinon je suis là. Je suis là aussi si ça ne va pas. _

_Bisous également à Nanou et Nath. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ****: (17 août matin)**

5h55.

Greg s'extirpa sans bruit et coupa le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Grissom dormait toujours, des feuillets couverts de son écriture, posés à côté de lui. Il soupira. Son chef avait encore travaillé tard sur sa conférence. Toujours aussi discrètement, il enfila un jean et sortit de la chambre. Il alla réveiller Nick et Warrick puis les filles. Tous grognèrent mais furent parfaitement réveillés quand il leur rappela l'évènement du jour. Catherine appela Jim pendant que Sara allumait son ordinateur. Les deux autres allèrent chercher les cadeaux qu'ils lui destinaient et Greg remonta avec un plateau dans les mains. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Catherine entendit Jim annoncer qu'il prenait une pause. Et quelques minutes plus tard, son visage apparaissait sur l'écran de Sara.

****

« Debout… lança Nick.

_ Hmm…

_ On se réveille, fit Catherine.

_ Pas l'heure ! grogna ce dernier en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous ses couvertures.

_ Debout la marmotte, ajouta Sara.

Grissom ouvrit un œil et regarda prudemment au-dessus de sa couverture. Ce qu'il vit le fit se redresser, mais toujours à moitié endormi.

_ Bon anniversaire Griss ! s'exclama l'équipe tout sourires.

_ Hein ? fit ce dernier en les regardant tous. Oh…

Il retomba sur ses oreillers et se cacha sous ses couvertures.

_ Eh bien ! fit Jim en riant. Quel accueil !

La tête de Griss apparut. Il regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur que tenait Sara.

_ Jim ?

_ Lui-même ! fit ce dernier un large sourire sur les lèvres. Joyeux anniversaire ! Et regarde mon cadeau ! Du vingt ans d'âge ! Écossais en plus ! On l'étrennera à ton retour.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit finalement le superviseur. Comment… Que…

_ Surprise ! fit Catherine.

_ N'êtes-vous pas censé travailler ? L'équipe se figea, de même que le sourire du capitaine de l'autre côté de l'écran.

_ Hum… si. Mais je fais une pause. Et c'est l'anniversaire de Griss aujourd'hui. Je lui souhaite donc par ordinateurs interposés.

La tête d'Ecklie apparut. Celle de Griss eut un air interloqué. Son équipe éclata de rire. Il est vrai que voir Grissom, si imperturbable d'ordinaire, affichait un air mélangeant surprise, incrédulité et sommeil avait de quoi les faire rire.

_ Hum… Bon anniversaire Gil. Mais vous en faites une tête…

_ Je viens de me réveiller ! grogna ce dernier.

_ Je vois. Bonne journée à tous.

Après un dernier salut, le directeur du labo les quitta et Jim réapparut.

_ Bon, je vous laisse à vos vacances, bande de veinards. Bon courage pour ta conférence Gil ! »

Et il coupa la communication. Griss regarda enfin autour de lui. Toute son équipe était là. Nick et Warrick étaient torses nus, vêtus seulement d'un pantalon de pyjamas. Sara et Catherine étaient en nuisette et robe de chambre, totalement décoiffées. En fait, seul Greg était habillé et portait un plateau garni d'une tasse de café et d'un croissant. Il resta sans voix. Sara posa son ordinateur sur le lit et enleva les feuillets de Griss, les posant en pile sur la commode. Toujours pas très réveillé, Grissom ne disait mot. Greg, lui tendit le plateau de son petit-déjeuner. Tandis que tous s'asseyaient sur le lit.

_ Je… Mais… Comment… Qui ?

Son regard s'attarda sur Sara qui secoua la tête négativement. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Catherine.

_ Vous devriez boire votre café, il va être froid, fit Greg en désignant la tasse fumante. Sans sucre et sans lait, comme vous l'aimez. Accompagné d'un croissant à la confiture de prunes, comme d'habitude.

Griss regarda à nouveau Sara. Elle seule savait comme il prenait son croissant. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait ramené un pot de confiture de prunes au labo. Il sourit en voyant son équipe autour de lui. Un déclic se fit, les aveuglant. Nick tenait l'appareil photo de son chef dans les mains.

_ Votre meilleur profil Griss ! Une tasse de café dans les mains ! Et encore endormi.

L'équipe éclata de rire.

_ D'ordinaire, lors des anniversaires, on fête la personne, on ne la taquine pas, répondit Griss en prenant son croissant.

_ En parlant de fêter, ouvrez donc vos cadeaux ! »

****

Sara se glissa dans la chambre de Greg et Grissom alors que tous, à l'exception de leur chef étaient descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle le trouva dans la salle de bain, se rasant. Il sourit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir et se retourna.

« J'ai autre chose pour toi, lui dit-elle en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

_ La peluche était une broutille, voilà mon vrai cadeau. Ferme-les yeux.

Docile, il obéit. Et sentit quelque chose de froid glissait sur son annulaire.

_ Ouvre-les.

De nouveau, il obéit et resta interdit en y voyant une gourmette. En argent, elle portait le même texte que celui qu'il avait fait gravé sur celle qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Leurs initiales entrelacées et une date. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

_ Gil… Chéri… tu mets de la mousse à raser partout !

Il s'écarta pour constater les dégâts et éclata de rire en voyant le visage de son amante, parsemé de mousse à raser.

****

Grissom soupira. Voilà près d'un quart d'heure qu'il se battait avec sa cravate, alors que d'ordinaire, il y arrivait sans problème. Mais aujourd'hui, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à la nouer. Grognant de frustration, il descendit rejoindre son équipe, le style offert pas Greg dans sa veste, sa gourmette à son poignet, muni de son ordinateur et de ses notes. Il fut accueilli par les regards intrigués de son équipe.

_ Ce n'est pas ton costume pour la cour ? demanda Catherine.

_ Si. Mais il y a un problème ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ?

Sara sourit.

_Votre cravate est mal mise, Griss. Venez-là.

Elle s'approcha, et défaisant ce qu'il avait fait, elle lui fit prestement le nœud de sa cravate, en profita pour remettre le col de sa chemise et lisser sa veste.

_ Avez-vous pris un mouchoir ?

_Oui. Le voici, fit-il le sortant de sa poche.

Sara l'attrapa et le plia de manière à le faire tenir dans la poche extérieure de sa veste. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

_ Qu'ils sont mignons, fit Nick. Un vrai couple !

Les deux rougirent dans un bel ensemble, sous le rire de leurs coéquipiers.

_ Nous ? firent-ils en chœur. Non !

_ On a les mêmes, fit Natalia, en montrant Eric et Calleigh.

_ Nous aussi ! fit Hawkes en montrant Lyndsay et Danny qui se chamaillaient un peu plus loin.

Ils continuèrent leur bavardage jusqu'à ce qu'un employé de l'hôtel vienne chercher Griss pour qu'il s'installe. Avec un léger soupir, il s'en alla.

****

Alors que les trois équipes s'installaient, celle de Vegas regarda vers l'estrade. Nulle trace de Grissom. Ils attendirent patiemment, continuant leur bavardage. Sara, cependant, ne cessait de jeter des regards vers l'estrade. Mais, celle-ci resta déserte.

« Bonjour à tous ! Pour cette deuxième conférence, nous avons choisi de vous faire partager l'expérience d'un grand entomologiste, superviseur d'une équipe du CSI de Las Vegas, j'ai nommé le Dr Gilbert Henry Grissom…

Griss grimaça en entendant son nom complet. Il avait pourtant expressément demandé à ce qu'on l'écourte. Il soupira et s'avança. Tous étaient installés. Il repéra sans problème son équipe et vit le sourire de Sara qui se trouvait entre Catherine et Greg. Nerveux, il jouait avec sa gourmette. Il inspira un bon coup, puisant son courage dans le regard de Sara et commença :

_ Bonjour à tous, fit-il d'une voix nerveuse. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous expliquer ce qu'est l'entomologie. Néanmoins, il arrive qu'elle soit très utile pour résoudre des enquêtes, au même titre que de l'ADN, des fibres, ou encore des tâches de sang.

_ Il est neutre quand il dit ça ? demanda Danny à Nick.

_ Griss est toujours neutre quand il dit quelque chose, sauf quand ça nous concerne. Mais chut…

_ Par exemple, poursuivit Griss en appuyant sur une touche de son clavier, faisant apparaître une photo sur l'écran derrière lui. Prenez ce cas. Meurtre derrière un casino.

Sara et Catherine étouffèrent un soupir devant la photo qu'il leur montrait. Greg grogna. Tous se rappelaient de cette enquête, les deux femmes avaient passé une partie de la nuit dans la décharge à fouiller pour retrouver d'éventuels indices. Elles lui en avaient voulu de leur avoir données cette enquête, quand Nick et Warrick avaient eu un vol et Greg avait été assigné au labo ADN pour aider Mia. Elles ne s'étaient jamais complètement débarrassées de cette odeur de pourriture et d'ordure.

_ A première vue, tout portait à croire que le mort a été tué ici. La disposition du corps, on a même retrouvé l'arme du crime à côté du cadavre. Mais, l'autopsie a infirmé ce raisonnement, lorsque des œufs d'insectes ont été découverts dans la blessure du tueur.

_ Où a-t-il été tué alors ? demanda une jeune femme assise au premier rang.

_ J'y viens. Les œufs retrouvés étaient ceux d'un insecte ne se trouvant que dans un endroit précis…

Il se tut et mais leur montra l'un des photos prises au cours de l'enquête.

_ Dans une décharge. Ou à proximité. En fait, les enquêtrices ont découvert que notre homme avait été tué dans l'un des bâtiments de la décharge.

_ Mais dans ce cas, poursuivit la jeune femme. Pourquoi l'avoir transporté juste derrière un casino ?

Sara étouffa un grognement. Qui ? Qui était cette femme qui osait interrompre un tel professeur ? Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'elle avait passé toute une conférence à le faire. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené… A tomber amoureuse de ce professeur, à patienter neuf avant d'être avec lui… Elle reporta son attention sur Griss.

_ Là n'est pas notre propos, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Si cette science peut nous servir pour trouver le lieu du crime, elle peut également éclairer sur la chronologie des évènements. »

Pendant près de deux heures, Grissom développa son exposé, répondant aux questions posées. Son regard se posait souvent sur son équipe, sur une personne en particulier. Il guettait leur réaction face aux souvenirs que pouvaient engendrer certaines photos des affaires sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé. La plupart du temps, il les vit soupirer, grogner, chuchoter entre deux, notamment lorsqu'il montra un cadavre en décomposition. A ce moment-là, les visages de Greg et Warrick exprimèrent un agacement sans bornes. Et pour cause ! Le mort en question était gonflé par un ballon à causes de gaz qu'il contenait et leur avait explosé au visage quand Doc avait pris sa température. Lui n'avait rien reçu interrogeant les personnes qui avaient découvert le corps. Les deux lui avaient voulu, surtout Greg qui arborait fièrement un nouveau pull. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé, et obtint un regard noir de la part des deux hommes.

****

La fin de la conférence arriva. Alors que tous les estomacs criaient famine. Grissom remercia son auditoire, coupa son ordinateur et s'en alla. Mais la jeune femme qui l'avait interrompu pendant la conférence vint le voir. Sara le vit. Aussitôt, elle grimaça, son visage se ferma. Regardant vers l'estrade, les autre le virent et sourirent. « Hum… eh bien, Grissom a une touche on dirait, remarqua Greg en souriant.

_ Qu'avez-vous pensé de la conférence ? demanda Horatio, alors qu'ils sortaient tous.

_ Intéressant, fit Mac. Les photos, ce sont celles sur des enquêtes à vous ?

_ Oui, fit Catherine. Tu te souviens Sara, la décharge…

Distraite, la brune hocha la tête… Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

_ Sara ! Sara !

_ Hein ?

_ Sara, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Greg. T'es complètement à l'ouest.

_ Oui… Tu disais quoi Catherine ?

_ Le mort de la décharge, tu t'en souviens ?

_ Et comment ! On est toutes les deux tombées dans un truc pour le moins… gluant.

_ C'est peu de le dire ! ça ressemblait à de la colle, mélangée avec je ne sais pas quoi… je me rappelle qu'il y avait des morceaux de pizzas.

Mine écœurée de la part de Calleigh. A ce moment, Grissom arriva, son ordinateur et ses notes dans sa sacoche. Sara fronça les sourcils.

_ Cravate ? demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Grissom qui lui jeta néanmoins un regard d'avertissement.

_ Ici, fit-il en la sortant de sa sacoche.

Un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres de Sara. Grissom leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce costume te va à ravir, remarqua Catherine. Tu ne trouves pas Sara ?

_ Si… et je songe sérieusement à vous mettre sous clefs, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ J'approuve. On risque de se le faire enlever. Jim ne nous le pardonnerait pas ! Gil, tu prends le premier avion demain pour Vegas. Charmant et séduisant comme tu es, tu risques fort de te faire mettre le grappin dessus !

Griss soupira.

_ Au fait, fit Sara. C'était qui cette blonde ?

_ Quoi ?

_ La blonde qui t'a parlé ! fit Catherine.

_ Ah… elle ! Je ne sais pas.

Greg écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaits.

_ Une femme vous drague et vous ne réagissez pas ? Alors là… Je ne comprends pas ! Mais…

_ Greg, tu parles de Griss là ! fit Catherine. C'est normal.

_ Ah oui… »

Griss secoua la tête, désabusé, il les quitta et monta se changer et déposer ses affaires. Il redescendit pour trouver son équipe bavardant avec les autres.

_ Au fait, demanda Stella. Qui est ce Jim dont vous parliez ?

Les cinq éclatèrent de rire, mais avant que Grissom n'ait eu le temps, Warrick répondit :

« Le grand amour de Grissom, après Peggie bien sûr ! C'est le capitaine de la Crim'. Griss et lui sont inséparables.

Griss leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Warrick ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous êtes viré.

Sara et Catherine, dont le fou-rire s'était calmé, repartirent de plus belle.

_ Qui est Peggie ? demanda Calleigh à Grissom. Votre femme ?

La question de Calleigh déclencha de nouveau les rires des deux femmes.

_ Un fœtus de porc irradié, fit Griss le plus sérieusement du monde. Et il ne s'appelle pas Peggie ! Sara, tout va bien ?

La brunette hocha la tête, le visage rouge, tentant sans grand succès de calmer son fou-rire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

_Miami, nuit du 16 au 17 août_**.**

Marisol regarda pour l'énième fois son réveil. Il n'était que 4h du matin. Elle se retourna vers la place vide de son mari et soupira. Deux jours, voilà deux jours qu'il était parti. Il lui manquait. Finalement, rejetant les couvertures, elle regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel était clair. Prise d'une subite envie, elle boucla une valise et regarda sur Internet pour les horaires des avions et en découvrit un qui partait dans la matinée et arrivait en pleine nuit. Parfait, elle pourrait lui faire une petite surprise et serait avec lui le 19 pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Sa valise faite, elle prit un bain, et alla se recoucher pour s'endormir comme une masse. Le matin, elle quitta l'appartement en se cachant du policier chargé de sa sécurité et arriva sans encombre chez ses parents.

****

_ Marisol, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai un avion à midi pour la Californie, je vais rejoindre Horatio.

_ Marisol ! soupira son père exaspéré. Il t'a dit de rester là.

_ Je refuse d'être loin de lui pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

_ Fais comme tu l'entends, soupira Mr Delko. Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Sans doute parce qu'elle a besoin d'un chauffeur pour aller à l'aéroport ? fit Mrs Delko en souriant à sa fille.

****

_Après-midi du 17, Santa Monica _:

Après le déjeuner, les équipes se rendirent une nouvelles fois dans la salle de conférence pour une autre conférence, celle-ci portant sur les nouvelles techniques pour l'étude des tâches de sang. Une fois encore, les trois équipes se mirent ensemble, bavardant tranquillement avant le début de la conférence. L'intervenant était un professeur de l'université de Seattle, assez âgé, chauve et courbé par les ans.

« Après le séduisant conférencier de ce matin, fit Nick. Voilà qui nous fait du changement !

_ Merci Nick, répondit ce dernier, mais vous n'aurez pas d'augmentation.

_ Tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute.

_ Pff… ça va être génial, je le sens… grogna Danny. Mac, je peux pas sécher ?

_ C'est un grand professeur, répondit Catherine. J'ai déjà assisté à un de ses cours, il est fabuleux !

_ Pas autant qu'un de ceux que j'ai eus étudiante, répondit Sara en souriant. Lui était fabuleux, et charmant par-dessus le marché. Ce qui ne gâte rien d'ailleurs.

_ Qui était-ce ? demanda Calleigh, assise entre Sara et Horatio.

_ Chut, fit celui-ci. Ça commence. »

La conférence dura deux heures, pendant lesquelles, seule la voix monotone du conférencier résonna dans la pièce. Greg regarda autour de lui. Seuls Grissom et Catherine prenaient des notes, de même que Stella, Mac et Horatio. Nick et Warrick jouaient au morpion, tandis que Natalia et Eric jouaient au pendu avec Ryan. Appuyée sur Danny, Lyndsay somnolait. Sara, elle gribouillait sur sa feuille tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur celles de Grissom, couverte de ses pattes de mouches. La fin de la conférence fut accueillie par un soulagement général.

_ C'était… commença Sara.

_ Instructif, fit Hawkes en étouffant un bâillement, tout en rangeant sa feuille dans sa sacoche, évitant le regard inquisiteur de Mac qui eut, cependant, le temps de voir une main.

****

Marisol passa la journée à jongler avec ses différentes correspondances. A Las Vegas, où elle arriva en fin d'après-midi, elle fut retardée de deux heures parce qu'un homme s'était mis à convulser dans son avion et était mort après l'atterrissage. L'équipe de scientifique dépêchée sur place conclut à une surdose de médicaments, mais tous les passagers furent interrogés. L'homme qui l'interrogea était brun, légèrement dégarni et petit.

_ Vous n'avez rien vu Mrs…

_ Caine. Non. Je lisais tout en écoutant de la musique avec mon Ipod. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

_ Ce n'est rien… Mais vous allez où si je puis me permettre ?

_ Je rejoins mon mari à Santa Monica où il est pour un congrès…

_ Un congrès ? Votre mari ne serait pas le lieutenant Caine ?

_ Si. Vous le connaissez ?

_ Moi non, mais mes amis oui. L'équipe de nuit du CSI. Nous avons déjà travaillé avec votre mari.

_ Oui… mon frère m'en a parlé. Mais vous êtes ?

_ Oh ! Excusez-moi. Jim Brass, je travaille à la Crim'. Pour votre avion, il y a un autre départ pour Los Angeles à 20h. Pas avant. Dites-leur bonjour de ma part s'il vous plait.

_ Pas de soucis Capitaine Brass.

_ Merci et bon voyage ! »

Ils se saluèrent et Brass continua à interroger d'autres personnes.

****

L'équipe de Vegas se retrouva dans la chambre des deux femmes en fin d'après-midi. Ils mirent au point leur plan. La mère de Grissom avait invité son fils au restaurant et à l'horaire donnés par Catherine. et les cinq autres devaient les y retrouver une demi-heure après l'arrivée de Griss. Ceci étant dit, ils se séparèrent pour aller se préparer. Une heure plus tard, Grissom partit, prévenant Greg qu'il ne passait pas la soirée ici. Ce dernier acquiesça et sitôt Griss disparu dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme fonça dans la chambre des filles

****

Grissom pénétra dans le restaurant et repéra sa mère, installée à une grande table dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Et ils commencèrent à bavarder. Une demie heure plus tard, son équipe arriva.

_ Surprise ! fit Catherine.

Surpris, Griss sursauta. Il se retourna et aperçut Catherine, Greg, Sara Nick et Warrick.

_ Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Greg.

Gil se tourna vers sa mère qui lui souriait.

_ Tu le savais ?

_ _Oui_, fit-elle par signes._ Ils m'ont gentiment invitée à fêter ton anniversaire avec toi. Et nous avons tout organisé avec Sara._

Le regard de Grissom passa sur sa moitié qui lui sourit doucement. L'équipe s'installa. Le repas se passa gaiement, tous bavardant. Au moment du dessert, un serveur apporta un gâteau portant 52 bougies. L'équipe et Elizabeth se mirent à chanter, faisant se retourner toute la salle vers Grissom qui rougit violemment.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Grissom ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Pour leur plus grande surprise, et la plus grande gêne de la star du jour, toute la salle reprit le chant. Gil eut alors la furieuse envie de se cacher sous la table. Lorsque le chant s'arrêta, il prit une profonde inspiration tant pour se calmer que pour souffler ses bougies qui s'éteignirent toutes en une seule fois. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit, alors que Sara et Catherine immortalisaient la scène.

****

La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte où filtrait un rai de lumière. Elle sourit, il n'était pas encore couché. Elle tendit la main et…

_ Que faites-vous ?

Marisol se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à une charmante brunette en nuisette et chemise de nuit en soie.

_ Ce n'est pas la chambre du Lieutenant Caine ?

_ Non. C'est celle juste à côté.

_ Merci. Marisol Delko Caine.

_ Sara Sidle, du labo de Las Vegas.

_ Oh, mais vous devez connaître un certain… Jim Brass.

_ Oui bien sûr, sourit l'experte, nous travaillons beaucoup avec lui. Où l'avez-vous vu ?

_ A Vegas nous avons eu un problème sur le vol et il a interrogé tout les passagers, il vous donne le bonjour.

Sara sourit. Au même moment deux portes s'ouvrirent.

_ Sara ?

_ Marisol ?

Elles ne purent retenir un rire devant l'air étonné des deux hommes surtout Horatio. Le lieutenant avait un air totalement ahuri.

_Ma… Mari ?

_ Oui mon Chéri c'est bien moi.

_ Mais…

_ Je m'ennuyais de toi alors j'ai pris ma valise et me voilà après presqu'une demi journée d'avion et un sacré détour par Las Vegas.

_ Vegas ? fit Grissom.

_ Oui, coupa Sara et Jim nous dit bonjour.

L'entomologiste sourit. Pendant que Horatio et sa femme rentraient dans la chambre du lieutenant, il se tourna vers Sara.

_ Pas encore couchée ?

_ Non, j'ai perdu l'habitude de dormir seule. Et toi ?

_ Greg ronfle. Dis-moi, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner sur la plage.

_ Sais-tu qu'il est minuit et demi ?

_ Oui, je sais encore lire l'heure. Mais alors ? Et j'ai envie d'être un peu seul avec toi. C'est mon anniversaire et tu ne peux rien me refuser.

Il fit une tête d'enfant triste, cette même tête à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien refuser. Elle sourit attendrie et dans la pénombre du couloir déposa une baiser sur ses lèvres avant de filer se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull.

_ Mon pull, reconnut Griss en voyant le vêtement que portait Sara.

Ils descendirent sans bruit. L'hôtel dormait, et seul le veilleur de nuit les salua, souriant devant ce couple d'amoureux. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans l'obscurité apaisante de la nuit. Ils s'installèrent sur le sable, Sara se pelotonna dans les bras de son amant qui l'y emprisonna.

_ Je t'aime. »

Sara se retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Sara finit par s'endormir blottie dans les bras de Gil et bercée par les vagues.


End file.
